


Heroes of Madness

by jfjdevinc



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series), Madness: Project Nexus (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfjdevinc/pseuds/jfjdevinc
Summary: The infamous trio has been thrown through reality into a strange new world. A world of heroes, villains, and everything inbetween. A world that knows nothing of the horrors in Nevada. These horrors will soon follow them. There will be no kindness, nor mercy. Only Madness.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13





	1. Out with the old, in with the New

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Madness Combat: Final Salvation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/728019) by Spirit9871. 



> A quick note regarding this. The characters of both BNHA and Madness have had their ages changed to 18 and UA is a university as opposed to a high school. This is due to the fact that I personally don't feel comfortable writing about 15-year-olds in skin-tight suits killing people. Thank you.

It was a quiet day in the city of Musutafu. People were walking up and down the sidewalk, some stopping to inspect the wares of the various stores along the street. A single officer with a cat's head leaned against a small tree, looking for but not expecting any trouble. A little girl tugged her mother toward a small ice cream stand.

The ground began to shake slightly. Everyone paused for a moment before continuing on, albeit slightly further away from windows and the street. Mild earthquakes such as that were commonplace in Japan, so why worry?

The shaking intensified. People started to clear out of buildings, children were frightened, and dogs were barking. In the middle of the street, a large crack began to open. The hole was pitch black, seemingly leading to an abyss. The earthquake stopped. A few of the braver pedestrians crept towards the hole and peaked down into it. Nothing. The darkness seemed impermeable.

A bloody hand reached out and grabbed one of the civilians. The startled man nearly jumped backward in fright, but the iron grip held him there. A second hand grabbed onto the edge of the asphalt, causing cracks to form. A tall and bloodied man pulled himself out of the hole. He stood at around 6 foot 1 and had muscles that seemed to be carved from stone.

The mother covered her child's eyes upon realizing that the man was shirtless save for the bandages wrapped around parts of his torso. He wore a pair of combat boots, cargo pants, a bandana, and a pair of black tea shades.

"Sanford! Help me up you ass!" A voice called from the abyss. 'Sanford' reached down and pulled up a slightly shorter and more...reasonably clad man. He wore a black jacket with a white tank top and sported a visor on top of his bandaged head. A G36 and a Mossberg 500 hung from his shoulders. Small, jagged rocks seemed to jut from his knuckles.

Once the 2nd man was on his feet, he blinked his eyes a few times at the bright surroundings. He looked up and nearly stumbled back into the hole.

"Holy shit! When'd the sky turn blue again? And...is that the sun? I thought -" He began speaking

"That Hank killed it? So did I." Sanford finished his thought.

"Speaking of metal mouth, where is he? Usually, he's the first up and over." The 2nd man asked before they both turned their attention back to the hole. Distant gunshots echoed out of it. The man sighed before tossing the Mossberg to Sanford and readying his own rifle.

"Guess we're not in Kansas anymore."

"Shut up, Deimos."

"What? It was a good one."

A figure shrouded in black leaped out of the crevice while firing a P90 into the void. Landing in a crouch, he kept his SMG trained on the hole. By now all the civilians had cleared out, while the one cop radioed in for backup.

The man was clad in pitch black clothes: a black long coat, black combat boots, and even a black bandana and mask. This wardrobe choice caused his blood-red goggles to stick out even more. He slapped another magazine into his gun, glanced at his surroundings, and turned to his teammates.

"Get ready for another wave." He spoke in a low, almost metallic voice.

"Not even a hello, Hank? No "glad to see you're not dead, Deimos"? Deimos asked, annoyed. Hank shrugged.

"Try dying a few more times, then maybe I'll care." He replied before pulling out a grenade.

"I'm guessing you've already noticed the sky?" Sanford inquired while checking the magazine on his shotgun.

"Saw it, didn't care. Probably another trick." Hank stated flippantly while staring at the hole.

A gloved hand grabbed the edge of the crevice. A man in a suit wearing red sunglasses slowly pulled himself out of the hole, holding a Desert Eagle in .44 in the other hand. He looked up at the group before his head was blown in half by buckshot. Blood and brains stained the sidewalk behind him as his corpse slid back down the hole.

Three more in the same get-up jumped onto the street, each holding a variety of melee weapons. 5.56 rounds ripped them to shreds. Another large crack formed on the sidewalk. A pair of soldiers wearing yellow masks raised a pair of assault rifles at the trio.

Hank dashed forward and shoved the extended barrel of his P90 through the throat of one while kicking the other back down into the abyss. Yellow blood leaked from the first soldier's neck as he choked to death. Hank tossed the grenade down the hole before turning his attention to another group of attackers.

"Dispatch, this is Officer Sansa. I need backup here. I have a trio of shooters engaging with an unknown group of unknown number." The officer whispered into his radio as he hid behind the ice cream stand.

Wave upon wave of the soldiers crawled out of the holes. Some wore suits with red shades, while others possessed yellow masks and yellow blood. All of them were gunned down. Soon the trio began to run low on ammo. Then they relied on melee weapons.

"How many of these bastards are there?" Sanford asked as he cleaved a man's skull in two with a claymore. Hank merely shrugged before grabbing a yellow blood and ripping his head off.

Deimos stabbed one agent through the neck with a pike, before turning and chucking it into another. He paused in his murder spree to pull out a cigarette. He snapped his fingers, causing a small flame to sprout from his left thumb. He lit and dragged a cigarette while watching Hank rip off an agent's lower jaw. A deep rumble came from below.

A massive clawed hand ripped through the street as an oversized agent pulled itself up through the asphalt. A pair of massive steel spikes were drilled through its skull. Its claws could rip a man in half (and probably had before).

"Uh, Hank!? We got a Mag!" Deimos shouted as he snapped his head back and forth, looking for some kind of ranged weapon. Sanford clutched the combat knife in his hand tightly.

"I'll handle it." Hank spoke calmly as he approached the hulking creature, hatchet in hand. The Mag agent bellowed in rage as it charged forward. Hank barely dodged underneath the oversized fist as it caved a crater into the street.

Blood flowed like water as hank chopped into its right arm. It howled in pain. With a flick of its wrist, it snatched Hank and chucked him into a nearby store. Rather than turning into a fine red paste, Wimbleton smashed through the brick wall. He took a moment to pop his shoulder back into place before charging back into combat.

He hurled the hatchet into the beast's face. It threw another punch toward him. He hopped onto the arm the clawed fist was attached to and wrenched the ax to the side. A deep gash was left in its deformed face. Hank shoved his own fist into the gash. It howled in rage.

Reaching behind him, hank removed his last grenade from its holster. In one smooth motion, he flicked the pin out and shoved the armed explosive into the cavity. Flipping backward off the creature, Hank watched with as close to a smug smirk as he could manage as the Mag's head was blown in two.

His attention was brought back to reality by the howling of sirens. Eight cop cars and two vans had surrounded them. Dozens of handguns, shotguns, and SMGs were pointed in their general direction.

"This is the police. You are under arrest. Lay down your weapons and get on your knees." An officer spoke into a megaphone from behind his riot shield. Hank slowly lowered both of his hands, one of which reached toward a beretta holstered behind his back.

"Leave some of them for me boys." A smooth, seductive female voice spoke.

A cloud of pink smoke billowed toward the police line. The officers backed away, however, a few were caught by it and passed out. The remaining conscious officers cheered as the woman approached; some even developed nosebleeds. Hank immediately snapped up his handgun, before slowly lowering it and muttering.

"The fuck?"

The woman strutted past the crowd of officers in black high-heeled boots and purple stockings. A black leather leotard wrapped around her waist on top of a skin-white bodysuit. A pair of broken handcuffs encircled her wrists while she whipped around a flogger-style whip. A small red mask encircled her eyes.

Deimos glanced at the others before a smirk crossed his face and he sauntered toward the scantily clad woman. She licked her lips before speaking.

"Hello there hot stuff, painting the town red tonight?" She spoke seductively. Deimos puffed up for a moment before replying.

"You know it. Tell you what, how about you leave your friends with mine and I'll take you out for a night on the town?"

The woman laughed before unzipping part of her bodysuit. Bright pink smoke began to leak out of it as she tossed a scrap of paper toward the hacker. A thin stream of blood oozed out of his nose.

"I'm the R-rated hero: Midnight. It was lovely meeting you hun." She blew him a kiss. Deimos stared at the piece of paper. A phone number.

"Hell yeah," he whispered as he keeled over, unconscious. Sanford stared at the woman warily. She frowned for a moment before a sly smile filled her face. She ripped off her right sleeve, causing an explosion of pink smoke to surround Sanford. There was a quiet thump.

She turned toward the last conscious member of the trio. Hank eyed her with disgust. She swung her arm in front of her, causing another wave of pink smoke to engulf Wimbleton. He dug his nails into his skin, causing him to bleed but stay alert. Her smile shifted to a scowl as she ripped off her other sleeve. Pink smoke was beginning to fill the entire block. Hank ripped off a chunk of skin in an effort to stay awake.

He glanced down at his wrist. He began shaking. A small smiley face had formed in his flesh. Laughter began to fill his ears. He could feel flames begin to lick at his sides. Something was breathing near his face.

"Just do what comes naturally." It whispered.

Hank collapsed to his knees, ripping off part of his mask just in time to puke up blood and pass out. Before fully fading away, he heard the stomping of boots as officers rushed towards him.

He awoke to a bright light shining in his eyes. He didn't bother trying to struggle, he could already feel the handcuffs chaining him to the chair. An officer stood in front of him, glaring intensely. To his right stood "Midnight", if that was her real name.

"Listen, buddy. Here's what's gonna happen. I'm going to ask a question and you're going to answer it. We get through enough of these, we can start talking about your sentence. Now, What's your name."

Hank thought for a moment until he remembered a certain halo-wearing prick.

"Revelation 12:9." The officer narrowed his eyes before pulling out his phone and searching up the verse. He scowled upon finding it.

"Real funny comedian. What are the names of your compatriots." The officer inquired.

"Dipshit and closet nudist," Hank replied without skipping a beat. The cop was starting to get annoyed. Midnight suppressed a chuckle.

"Why were members of the AAHW terrorist organization attacking you and your compatriots?" Hank froze at this.

"How do you know who they are?" He inquired.

"I'm the one asking the questions here. Now tell me why they were attacking you." The cop asked.

"Do you even know what AAHW stands for?" Hank growled.

"Agency Against Hank Wimbleton. I'd hate to be the guy who has the ire of a whole organization directed at him." Midnight interjected. The cop was annoyed at the interruption but sighed.

"You're looking at him," Hank said as he leaned back. The cop looked at the hero before laughing.

"You? Listen, kid, you may be good, but you're only what? 18? How could you have-"

"The fuck do you mean by "only 18"?" Hank asked, murder in his goggled eyes. The cop held up a mirror. Wimbleton nearly gasped in shock upon seeing some of his more youthful features. His jaw was still hidden, but his nose and the rest of his facial features were softer.

"Where am I? I don't remember seeing many Asians in Nevada." He probed.

"You're in Musutafu, Japan. Heart of Japan, to be exact." The officer replied with a raised eyebrow.

"What year is it?"

"2317."

"Bullshit. It's 2012." Hank growled.

"Watch your language kid. It's 2317. Last year it was 2316. Next year it's gonna be 2318." The officer reprimanded.

"Where's Deimos and Sanford?" Hank asked as he started to get fidgety.

"Ah, so that's your buddies' names. They're in the next two rooms over. It seems one has some sort of stone quirk, while the other is superhumanly strong." The officer leaned in. "I wonder what your quirk is."

"The hell is a quirk? You know what, this conversation's over." Hank stated.

"What are you talking about? Do you really think you can get out of here? We've got three dozen cops armed to the teeth and a pro hero standing right here. Listen kid just save yourself the trouble and answer the damn que- HRGH."

It took Hank a tenth of a second to flex and twist his arms hard enough to shatter the links of the handcuffs against the chair he was in. In the next moment, he grabbed the officer and twisted him around, snatching his handgun out of his holster before pressing the muzzle against his head.

"It'll take me 0.18 seconds to fire, readjust, and fire on you if you move a fucking inch," Hank growled at the woman, who had barely registered the gun. He was bluffing. His vision was already blurring from that slight exertion, but they didn't need to know that.

"You're going to release my teammates, give us a hundred thousand yen, and a laptop. All of your officers will move into the prison cells and lock themselves in. You too, miss hero. Any attempt to pursue us will result in any civilian nearby having their head blown open by this handgun. Do you understand?"

The officer remained silent. Hank pressed the gun tighter into his head.

"I asked if you understood dipshit."

"I understand. Miss Midnight, please inform the other officers. " The cop sighed.

"We can't do that chief! They're a bunch of trigger happy-" She began to argue.

"I REFUSE TO RISK THE LIVES OF INNOCENTS." The chief yelled back. Her face hardened as she nodded and left the room. A few minutes later the radio on the officer's shoulder crackled to life.

"We're in the cells. The requested items are on the front desk." A female cop reported. Sanford walked into the small room, followed by Deimos.

"Master negotiator, huh?" Deimos chuckled. Hank resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sanford succumbed to it.

"Both of you, go to the armory and grab a gun, something small and concealable," Hank ordered. The chief growled.

"That wasn't part of the deal!"

"You really expect us to go out there, unarmed when the agency has a presence around here?" Hank grunted. Deimos jogged back into the room.

"It needs a code." He sighed. Hank squeezed on the chief's windpipe slightly.

"27593."

"Thanks, man!" Deimos ran back out. When they came back, they each had a pair of Nambu M60 revolvers. Their pockets were filled with .38 special. Deimos opened up his new laptop and began going through various files.

"What are you still doing here?" The chief grumbled. Deimos held up one finger while he continued typing.

"Aaaaaaand done. No more security footage or facial recognition. We also took the liberty of removing all the footage recorded of our arrest. Also, fuck you for not getting the blood off my shirt. Dry cleaning's a bitch." Deimos explained

The group slowly moved toward the front of the police station. Hank held onto the chief while the other two watched for any ambushes, revolvers at the ready. When they reached the front doors, the officer frowned.

"So what are you gonna do now? Kill me?" He spat out. Seven seconds later he was unconscious. Hank released pressure from his carotid arteries and allowed his unconscious body to slump to the floor. They strolled out of the building and down the sidewalk to a nearby internet cafe.

Hank pulled out a wad of yen and handed it to the barista.

"One large black coffee and..." He glanced at the other members.

"Cappucino, with a double shot of espresso," Sanford said as he tugged at the uncomfortably tight t-shirt he wore.

"OH! OH! Can I get a caramel frappe?" Deimos begged before turning back to his laptop. Hank frowned before turning back to the barista.

"One large black coffee, double shot espresso cappuccino, and the bitterest drink you have for sale." The woman behind the counter nodded before starting preparation for his order. Hank walked back and sat down with the others.

"Has anyone been able to figure out why everyone speaks English despite the fact we're in Japan?" Sanford inquired as he stared at the skyline. Deimos Shrugged.

"Maybe the Auditor was lazy and tossed us into the dubbed version of this anime stereotype?"

"The what version?" Sanford glanced over at Deimos.

"Ha. Normie." Deimos chuckled before taking a sip of his drink...and promptly spitting it out all over the window.

"GAHK! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Deimos practically screamed before chugging a bottle of water he stole from the police station.

"Karma for the puns. What have you been able to gather on these 'quirks'?" Hank asked as took a long drink of his coffee. He scowled.

"What's it taste like?" Sanford asked before taking a sip of his.

"Same as usual. Ash." Hank said before downing the rest in one gulp. He needed the caffeine.

"So quirks are basically superpowers," Deimos announced.

"Ok. Now, what are they actually." Hank growled.

"No, I'm serious man. Invisibility, flight, turning gigantic, super strength, you name it. Anything you've heard of or seen in a comic book they have here. Hell, technically I have one, what with the rocks. I'm pretty sure you and San qualify as well, freaks of nature." He explained before taking another tentative sip of his drink. The resulting gag disturbed the whole cafe.

"I wouldn't call these babies anything but labors of love," Sanford stated as he flexed his arms. The biceps were almost the size of his head.

"Nudist," Hank muttered under his breath before signaling for Deimos to continue.

"Anyway, it says here that people with exceptional quirks can become government-licensed heroes to fight against crime and villains. Sweet! I always wanted to do something like this when I was a kid. Beat the big bad guy, get the girl, ride off into the sunset..." Deimos sighed as he leaned back into his chair.

"That still doesn't explain why everyone here is speaking perfect English," Hank grunted.

"You know, from where I'm standing, you all seem to be speaking perfect Japanese." A male voice spoke calmly behind them. They all turned to see a man with long unkempt hair wearing a black pair of pants and long sleeves. A grey-ish scarf concealed most of his face. He walked toward the group and took a seat at the table. On his shoulder stood a small mouse in a suit.

"Good afternoon Mr. Wimbleton." The mouse spoke in a relaxed manner. Hank slowly gripped his handgun. Sanford reached for his while Deimos tightened his fists, causing jagged rocks to slowly grow from his knuckles.

"Good afternoon to you as well, Mr. Sanford and Mr. Deimos. I'm sure you're all wondering what I am. 'Is he a mouse? A dog? Perhaps even a miniature bear?' It doesn't matter. All you need to know for now is that I'm the principal of UA University." The Principal continued. He adjusted his tie for a moment before returning his gaze toward Hank.

"Now, Mr. Wimbleton, Most major heroes are now well aware of your group's existence, despite Mr. Deimos's excellent hacking display." Deimos jumped to his feet, his left hand reaching for the revolver in his back pocket.

"Now now young man, there's no need for aggression. If you take a moment, I'm sure you'll notice that every customer in this cafe, and even the barista, is a hero of some sort." The mouse added a chuckle at the end. True to his word, all the customers briefly demonstrated their various quirks.

One man had long golden hair, and was wearing a white t-shirt that said 'Civillian'. He was covered in bulging muscles and had a massive grin on his face. Sunglasses covered his eyes and a brown mustache sat upon his upper lip. Several of the other 'customers' were staring at him like a deer in the headlights.

"So have you come to take us back in?" Hank asked lowly. The man the mouse stood on seemed to tense in anger at the question. The principal merely shook his head.

"I'd like to offer you a place at my school, UA University."

Silence filled the air as Hank stared at the mouse.

"No-" He began.

"YES! ALL THE YES!" Deimos shouted before Hank grabbed him by the neckline of his tank top and practically yanked him over the table.

"What the hell are you doing?" He whispered to the excited hacker.

"This is a chance to be literal superheroes dude! Who would pass that up?" Deimos whisper-argued back.

"You know I can understand you, gentlemen, quite clearly?" The Principal cleared his throat while tapping his foot on the scarf-wearing man's shoulder. Hank turned to him with a scowl on his face.

"You haven't bothered to give us your name, rat." He spat out in anger.

"Oh! Of course, where are my manners? You may refer to me as Mr. Nezu, although I prefer the title 'Principle' or 'Headmaster'." Mr. Nezu said with a slight chuckle.

"Listen, rat. You're gonna take your bodyguards and leave this building. If we won't come out in 10 minutes, piss off back to your 'University'." Hank finished before turning back to his comrades-in-arms.

"So be it. I will have to warn you that if you don't accept my frankly gracious offer, my fellow heroes here will have to take you into custody. Come Mr. Aizawa, let's give the young men some time to think." The Principle tapped on Aizawa's shoulder. The man stood up and stiffly walked out of the cafe. Sanford gently set down his empty mug.

"I'm going to have to agree with Deimos on this one." He stated calmly. Hank nearly broke off a piece of the table as he gripped his hands.

"What!" He hissed quietly.

"We have no way of getting back to Nevada right now. Either Doc finds a way to hook us back into our reality, or we hope that the agency branch here has an improbability drive. Even then, if they do have a drive, the odds are probably a million to one that we get what we want." Sanford explained.

"So we just lay low and go after the agency," Hank argued.

"Or we could do some good for once," Sanford replied with crossed arms.

"These people are soft! You saw how easily the police crumbled to a mere threat. They even gave us the code for the armory!" Hank muttered.

"That's exactly why they need us! They need a trio of badasses to come in and do what they can't or won't do. If we get licensed as heroes, we don't have to worry about being arrested as vigilantes!" Deimos spoke in a quiet yet excited voice. Sanford merely pointed to him while nodding. Hank resisted the urge to punch a hole through the window...barely.

"You know what. Fine. We'll play hero. Then when they realize they've got a bunch of psychotic murderers working for them, you'll deal with the consequences." Hank replied.

"YES! Ok where did that little rodent-man go?" Deimos asked as he stood up. The trio strolled out of the cafe toward Aizawa and a woman with blonde hair in a purple, tan, and orange bodysuit with...horns. Sanford leaned over to Deimos.

"What the hell is it with women here and the skin-tight suits?" He whispered. Deimos shrugged while holding a tissue to his nose.

"I'm not complaining." He replied. Principal Nezu turned toward the group, still standing on Aizawa's shoulder.

"Ah, Mr. Wimbleton! I see you've made your decision with..." He checked a small gold pocket watch. "6 minutes to spare!"

"Listen, these two chucklefucks will be dealing with you. I'm just going along with this plan because I frankly have nothing better to do." Hank roughly replied. The distinct sound of a newspaper being ripped in two filled the air. Loud, thudding footsteps approached the group. Hank turned to see the badly disguised, blond giant. He was now missing his mustache.

"That's not a very hero-like attitude young man." The giant chided. Hank simply shrugged.

"I'm no hero old man."

All Might sputtered for a few moments, before pinching the bridge of his nose and walking away. Hank only briefly wondered why there was a puff of smoke before turning back to the mouse.

"Understandable Mr. Wimbleton. It's obvious that the place you and your compatriots come from is quite a bit more...brutal than our own home. Now, Mr. Deimos and Mr. Sanford, I simply must ask, how old are you?" The mouse inquired. The two in question glanced at each other. Sanford gazed up at the sky while Deimos seemed to count on his fingers.

"27." Sanford answered.

"24." Deimos replied after finishing his calculations. The mouse turned toward Hank. He shrugged.

"I don't remember." He responded sullenly.

"Hmm, how peculiar. You all appear to roughly be around the age of 18. This makes th-" The principal began.

"Wait wait wait, 18? How the- when did- what?" Deimos began to hyperventilate. Hank facepalmed while Sanford sighed.

"Did you seriously not notice it? Come on Dei, we've seen holes, in reality, be torn open and an unkillable clown, but being de-aged is what freaks you out?" Sanford spoke.

"To be honest, I didn't realize that my age had changed. I had just assumed it was you two." Hank admitted. Sanford shrugged before glancing at himself pridefully.

"At least I still have these." He said while flexing the various muscles across his body. The Principal cleared his throat.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, I was going to say that this actually is perfect. You will be able to enroll at my university and no one will bat an eye. We'll still have you take the entrance exam, for formality's sake of course." The principal explained. Deimos visibly deflated.

"An exam? Kill me now." He complained. Sanford flinched at the unintentional dark pun.

"Now now, It's not a written test. But rather...a physical one. I can't spoil anything yet, but given your particular talents, it should be right up your alley." The mouse finished with a laugh. His face turned serious.

"However there is one caveat." The principal stated. Hank narrowed his eyes.

"You will not be allowed to carry any firearms with you. Please relinquish the ones you have to Mr. Aizawa." The mouse ordered. Sanford looked at one another before shrugging and passing over the revolvers and ammo.

"Now you Mr. Wimbleton."

"No."

"Excuse me?" The Principal asked, shocked.

"You heard me loud and clear, rat."

"Mr. Wimbleton, either relinquish your weapon, or we will take it from you."

"Go fuck yourself." Hank spat back. The principal sighed. He snapped his fingers twice.

"Ms. Midnight?" There was a sound of gas being released into the air. Hank glanced behind him just in time to see a pink cloud billow around him.

"Oh you bi-"

THUMP


	2. Piles of Scrap

I'd also like to take a moment to recommend that you read quentin3655 and Spirit9871's Madness Combat fics. Quentin does an excellent job of doing "what if" scenarios similar to mine, while Spirit's character building and expansion of our favorite Nevadian cast sound so good that it should be canon! In fact, their Madness fics inspired me to write my own! Anyway, onto chapter two.

* * *

Rats skittered along the darkened alleys of the Yakuza's territory. A woman hurried underneath the flickering street lights. Several shadows watched her every step. She held a small vial of black liquid close to her chest. Bloodshot eyes scanned every direction as she stepped into one of the alleyways. She giggled to herself.

"Finally, I'll be the most powerful quirk user to live."

A glass shard crunched behind her. She barely had time to scream.

* * *

Onima regretted coming here. He knew he should've had back-up. Every shadow startled him, even his own. He'd heard stories of heroes ending up dead around these parts. Before he'd dismissed them as mere rumors. Sweat dripped down from his chin as all his senses were on high alert.

When he heard the scream, instinct kicked in. He sprinted toward the source of the sound. He paused once he reached the edge of one of the many dirty alleys. He peeked around the corner.

Three men stood over an unconscious woman. In her hands was a small vial. He couldn't make out what was inside. Two of the men wore blood-red sunglasses and black two-piece suits. The third wore some sort of combat armor and a mask. The metal mask had a yellow visor in the shape of a sideways keyhole.

"Target has been rendered unconscious. Cargo is secure. Engineer 2844-Omega out." The engineer spoke into a small radio. Onima steeled himself before stepping out into the alleyway. He inhaled and prepared to give a heroic introduction just like the one Endeavor taught him...

He didn't even feel the bullet tumble through the back of his skull and out the front. The hapless sidekick's brains splattered against the nearby wall. The trio immediately spun around, weapons drawn.

"Identify yourself." The engineer spoke with an electronically modified voice.

"ATP Soldat number 253-Lambda." The figure stepped forward. He had only one eye, covered by a bright yellow lens. He stood about 6 inches taller than the others and was covered in combat armor.

"Stand down agents." The engineer ordered.

"Check your vectors next time, engineer. Failure is not tolerated." The Soldat reprimanded as he picked up the corpse of the fallen hero.

"Understood. Command, additional research subject obtained. Deceased...Understood, returning to base."

Silence filled the musty air once more.

* * *

Slowly, consciousness returned to Hank. Once again, He'd been cuffed to a chair. However, Sanford and Deimos stood before him, as opposed to an officer and a hero.

"Give me my gun back," Hank ordered. Deimos sighed while Sanford pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Hank," Deimos spoke. "You heard the rat. We can't carry firearms around on the school grounds." Hank straightened up, ready to argue when Sanford held up his hand.

"We were able to negotiate for the right to carry in our rooms and outside of the campus. We've got ours on us, but they kept yours. We'll also have access to... nonlethal alternatives. You know, nightsticks and tasers." Hank chuckled at the idea of such weapons being "nonlethal" in his hands.

Flexing the muscles in his arms, he started to twits and apply pressure to the handcuffs' chain. It took a little more effort than the last one, but it eventually broke. As he fidgeted with the cuffs themselves, Hank glanced over at Sanford.

"So what does this exam consist of?" He inquired as one of the locks gave an affirmative click.

"They're going to explain it to us in about ten minutes. That's why we came in here to get you." Sanford explained. Deimos was practically bouncing up and down in excitement.

"You've gotta see how many cute girls there are man! I'm tellin' you, this is a dream come true!" The hacker excitedly stated.

"Damn pervert" Hank muttered under his breath as he unlocked and removed the other cuff. He glanced around before scowling.

"You threw me in a fucking storage closet?" Hank muttered. Sanford shrugged.

"Was the only place that no one was in," Sanford replied. "Follow me."

Sanford led the trio into a large auditorium. Most of the other applicants had taken their seats already, although a few were whispering to one another about the strange trio. Sanford tugged at the dress shirt he had been forced to wear while they took their seats.

Deimos flicked on his thumb lighter and lit a cigarette. Before he could take a single puff, a voice interrupted him.

"HEY! This is a no-smoking area! Be respectful of UA's rules!" A young man with dark blue hair and glasses shouted while pointing at the hacker. Deimos glared at him for a moment, before flipping the applicant the bird and returning to his tobacco.

Several lights came on one-by-one, all of them pointing towards the podium in the center of the auditorium. A man with a strange outfit and long spiked up yellow hair stood in front of a massive screen displaying the school's logo.

"WHAT'S UP UA CANDIDATES! Thanks for tunin' into me, your school DJ!" The man shouted excitedly.

"COME ON! LEMME HEAR YA" He shouted while cupping a hand on his ear. Silence filled the air as the crowd remained silent...save for one.

"WOOOOOOOO YEAH!" Deimos shouted as he jumped up from his seat. A vein began to throb on Sanford's forehead while Hank chuckled.

"I LOVE IT!" The announcer yelled back before turning to the rest of the applicants.

"ANYWAY. I'll go ahead and skip straight to the main show. Let's talk about how this practical exam is gonna go down, okay?" The announcer spoke.

"ARE YOU READY?!" Once again, silence save for Deimos yelling back.

"YEAH!" The announcer and the hacker shouted at the same time. Deimos looked at the rest of the applicants before dropping back into his seat with a huff.

"Bunch of prudes." He muttered. Hank barely paid attention to the announcer, rather he was staring at a green-haired youth a few seats away. Oddly, he had a fairly developed set of muscles, despite his timid body language. However, the kid was whispering excitedly about the 'famous hero, Present Mic'. Hank shrugged.

"Weirdo."

The announcer continued with his presentation.

"Like your application said, today you rockin' boys and girls will be out there conducting 10-minute mock battle in super-hip urban settings" A chart displaying 7 boxes and a starting point appeared behind him. The boxes were labeled A through G.

"Gird your loins, my friends. After I drop the mic here, you'll head to your specified battle center, sound good?" The announcer finished his explanation as the students pulled out the exam tickets they had been given. Hank glanced at his. 'Battle Center C'.

"OKAY?" The announcer asked semi-desperately.

Glancing over at Deimos's and Sanford's cards, Hank noticed they were assigned to center's D and E respectively. He grunted.

"Hm. Looks like they're splitting us up. Maybe to test our individual skills? Or to prevent us from cooperating." He mused to himself.

"Hell yeah! Hey San, I bet I can rack up more points than you." Deimos chattered excitedly.

"No way in hell you mean. I'm gonna whoop you." Sanford replied as he flexed one of his arms, causing the seam on the sleeve to split. Hank glanced over at the green-haired kid. He was talking to an angry teenager with spiky blonde hair. He overheard something about the blonde kid looking forward to crushing the other one. Hank rolled his eyes.

"Brat." He muttered before he turned back to the announcer. The screen changed to display a pixilated city. One by one, silhouettes of three different enemies appeared around it.

"Okay, okay, let's check out your targets!" Present Mic spoke. Hank's interest piqued. Knowledge, and by extension, information, is power.

"There are three types of faux villain in every battle center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulty, so better choose wisely." The pro hero explained.

A simplistic pixilated video played showing him destroying each of the three still silhouetted enemies.

"The goal in this trial is to use your quirk to raise your score by shredding these faux villains like a mid-song guitar solo!" The announcer continued before pausing and pointing at the crowd.

"But, check it! Make sure you're keep'n things heroic. Attacking other examinees is a UA no-no, ya dig?" The announcer finished while wagging his finger.

The blue-haired youth stood up and rose his hand. Before Present Mic even had a chance to speak the youth asked a question.

"Excuse me, sir, but I have a question." The youth began. The announcer pointed at him as a spotlight turned on over the youth.

"Hit me!"

"On the printout, you've listed four types of villains here, not three." The youth explained while pointing at said fourth enemy. Hanked growled in annoyance when he realized Deimos hadn't given him one of the printouts.

"With all respect, if this is an error on official UA materials, it is shameful." The youth put his hand over his heart while Deimos resisted the urge to throw a paper airplane at him.

"We are exemplary students. We expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do. Additionally," He turned and pointed at the green-haired kid.

"You, with the unkempt hair," The youth narrowed his eyes. "You've been muttering this entire time. Stop that. If you can't bother to take this seriously, leave. You're distracting the rest of us." He switched the direction of his ire toward Deimos while the green-haired kid nearly started to blubber as he whispered a quiet "sorry."

"And you. You living chimney stack. This is an official UA auditorium with official no-smoking signs. I don't know how you were even allowed in here with that cigarette on your lip. I demand you put it out and apologize for your behavior." Deimos chuckled before putting out his cigarette butt on the table.

"Hey, kid."

"I'm just as old as you, but what is it?"

"Go fuck yourself."

The rest of the students laughed at the display while the uptight youth grew cherry red.

"All right, all right. Examinee number 7-1-1-1. Thanks for calling in your request." Present Mic replied while giving a thumbs up. The fourth villain type appeared on the main display.

"The fourth villain type is worth 0 POINTS. He's just an obstacle we'll be throwing in your way. There's one in every battle center." The announcer explained. Once again, the game like pixelated animation appeared, showing the pixelated Present Mic sprinting away from the 0-pointer.

"Think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten, but there's...kinda no point." Present Mic did a dramatic flourish to punctuate his point.

"I recommend my listeners try to ignore it and focus on the ones toppin' the charts." He finished.

Examine 7111 gave a perfect 90-degree angle bow.

"Thank you very much, please continue." He sat down and the spotlight turned off. Two students whispered about how the whole ordeal was like a video game. Present Mic continued.

"That's all I got for you today. I'll sign off with a little present: A sample of our school motto!" Present mic announced excitedly.

"As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, 'A true hero is one who overcomes life's misfortunes.' Mm-hm, now that's a tasty soundbite. You ready to go beyond? Let's hear a PLUS ULTRA!" He shouted as the words appeared behind him in bold.

Silence.

"Good luck! Hope you practiced more than hitting just books!" Present Mic said as he left the stage. The applicants stood up and began funneling out of the auditorium. They were split up into seven separate buses.

"See ya in a bit," Deimos shouted as he waved from his bus. Hank sighed as he boarded his.

* * *

It took roughly fifteen minutes to reach the exam location. The rest of the applicants were excitedly talking to each other while Hank sat quietly in the back. A few gave him wary glances but otherwise ignored him. He grinned under his mask as he felt the .38 revolver tucked in his jacket. He'd managed to steal it from Deimos while he was distracted with the exam explanation.

"Lackadaisical jackass," Hank muttered as the bus came to a stop. He followed the crowd that poured out and steeled himself for the challenge that was to come.

The massive metal gate slowly opened outward, allowing for the horde of applicants to come rushing in. He gripped the wooden handle as he sprinted past them.

"Does he have a gun?" One of the female applicants inquired. Another shook her head.

"It's probably just a prop or something."

_Meanwhile._

"FINALLY!" Sanford practically shouted as he tore off the dress shirt. Most of the girls and even a few guys swooned at the sight of him in all his shirtless glory. The rest of them muttered about him being a 'disgusting nudist.

Turning his attention to the gate as it swung out, Sanford cracked his knuckles and lead the pack into the battleground.

_Elsewhere._

Hardened rock covered Deimos's hands like a second skin as he flexed them. It was strange, the material felt harder, yet also more flexible.

He glanced over at some of the girls whispering to each other. He winked at one of them and laughed as she turned bright red. He then realized that her body was invisible, yet she retained the ability to blush.

"Weird ass anime universe. At least it has its upsides." He muttered as he turned toward the giant gate. He followed the crowd from behind, still getting used to his powers.

* * *

Hank dodged to the side as the one point robot slowly swung at him. A pair of .38 specials smashed through its eyepiece and the main processor. The pile of green metal collapsed in on itself.

"Whoever designed these should be fired," Hank muttered as he leaped up and kicked in the hull of another. If the machine barely managed to balance on one wheel, how could it be expected to hold up against any attacks? The metal collapsed like aluminum foil as the power source was crushed under his steel-toed combat boot.

Reloading while he ran, Hank slid underneath a three-pointer. It vainly tried to fire several missiles at him. He emptied the cylinder of the revolver into the underside of the robot. It hummed as it powered down. As he crawled out from underneath, Hank heard a whirring sound. He turned to see a one pointer revving up the minigun attached to its arm.

"Shit," Hank said. He took a deep breath. Time seemed to slow. Bullet time. However, he was shocked as time seemed to grind almost to a halt. Usually, It felt like he was moving through gelatin whenever bullet-time kicked in. However, everything felt normal. He moved his arm with only the slightest of resistance.

He could see the bullet streaking toward him. He stepped to the side and continued watching as it impacted a wall. Leaping into the air, Hank brought both of his fists onto the machine's 'head', turning it into scrap.

" _What the hell is going on here._ " He thought as he ejected the spent casings from his revolver and loaded new rounds. In this distance, something rumbled and caused the ground to shake.

* * *

Deimos was having the time of his life. He sprinted toward a two-pointer and caved in its frame with his rock covered hands. He summoned a 5-foot long spike of stone and hurled it into a one pointer's eye. Another one-pointer rumbled towards him when an idea struck him.

Leaping onto the back of the mech, Sanford took out the PDA he still had from Nevada and ripped open the plating protecting computers inside of the robot. After about 20 seconds of wrangling, he managed to bypass the various firewalls and security protocols and seized control of the robot. He tested it by revving its minigun and ripping through a two-pointer.

"Oh _hell yes_." He spoke to himself as he drove through the center of the 'city', mowing down any robots who dared to cross him. He glanced to his right and saw the invisible girl from earlier getting surrounded by 2 and 3 pointers. He revved up his own robot's engine and sped towards the endangered applicant. As he rode past her, he reached down, grabbed her around the waist, and lifted her onto the robot.

Spinning as fast as he could, the hacker emptied every round in the minigun's drum. When they finally came to a stop, half a dozen robots were destroyed. Deimos froze for a moment when he realized he still had his arm around the girl's waist. He quickly let go of her and stuck out his hand awkwardly.

"The name's Deimos! W-what's yours?" He said as quickly as he could. The girl had a full blush across her invisible face. She gently took his hand and shook it.

"Hagakure, Toru Hagakure." She said nervously. Deimos nodded. He jumped down to the ground and offered a hand to help her down. She took it and landed gracefully. He stared at her for a few moments before he started looking around.

"Well, I-it was nice to meet you Toru. I need to uh...uh...BYE!" He turned and sprinted as fast as he could to the nearest source of noise. Tora glanced down at her hand for a moment before looking in the direction the hacker had run.

"He's already using my first name?" She asked with a blush. She gasped upon seeing a massive robot taller than the fake skyscrapers rising in the direction Deimos went. She ran in the opposite direction.

"I hope he's ok."

* * *

Ripping a stop sign out of the ground, Sanford spun on his heel and smashed it into the face of a 3 pointer. He drove the bottom end into its core, causing it to collapse a few seconds later. He was about to walk away when he noticed the grenade launchers attached to it. He pried open the magazine. Dozens of grenades.

Sprinting down the street, the demolitionist chucked his slightly altered hand grenades at every robot he encountered. They were reduced to sparking scraps with ease. When he ran out, Sanford relied upon his fists and feet.

"HEY BRO WATCH OUT!" He shouted as he crushed the head of a two-pointer that was getting ready to attack an applicant from behind. The applicant gave a thumbs-up.

"Thanks, man!" The applicant shouted as he charged another two-pointer. Sanford turned a blocked a blow from a one-pointer before grabbing and ripping its arm off. He used the severed arm as a club to kill a pair of three-pointers. He dashed forward and bore the brunt of a blow directed toward a girl with bob-cut black hair. She tossed a small screw which grew to twice the size of the two-pointer attacking her, crushing it under the weight. Sanford nodded in approval before pausing.

A massive robot rose before him. It glared down at the demolitionist with eight red lenses. Massive metal gauntlets grabbed the edges of skyscrapers as it stood up.

"Target acquired." A deep robotic voice echoed from the machine. Sanford stared at it for a moment before replying.

"Fuck."

* * *

Deimos slid past the giant fist as it crashed into the pavement. The 0-pointer seemed to almost bellow as it lined up another strike.

"Why the hell is it always giant robots?!" Deimos shouted as he barely dodged another strike. The energy from the fist hitting the ground caused him to be thrown into the air. He spun through the air a few times before he struck out with his rock covered hand. His fist managed to bury itself in one of the robot's metal legs. He slammed his other fist into the metal and was pleased to see it punch straight through. The hacker began to quickly climb up the leg of the robot.

The 0-pointer however started to twist and shake in an effort to throw the flea-like Deimos off. It even threw a punch at its own right leg, shattering one of its joints. Deimos leaped onto the hand and managed to use his fingers to claw his way onto it. The robot struck its own chest, shattering several servos and motors. Deimos was thrown off onto a nearby building by the sheer momentum.

Sliding down the side while using his hand to slow himself down, the hacker landed safely on the ground and took off on a dead sprint away from the now damaged automaton.

* * *

Sanford dashed to the side while holding the severed arm cannon of a one-pointer. He fired blindly in the direction of the 0 pointer's 'face'. He was awarded a robotic screech as one of the eye lenses was shattered.

_Click Click Click_

"Dammit." He cursed. A nearby three-pointer took notice of him and tried to fire its missiles. He dodged to the side as a small shop exploded. Running as fast as he could, Sanford leaped onto the robot and caved in its 'head' with his bare hands. Peeling back a control panel, the demolitionist fiddled with several wires. The missile launchers' servos whirred as they turned toward the 0-pointer. Its attention was focused on a hapless pair of applicants who had gotten in its way.

Sanford fired a barrage into the leg joints and its wheels. Metal creaked and groaned as the massive machine began to lose balance. Sanford sprinted toward the two shocked applicants and grabbed them by their wastes. He continued sprinting, growing even faster as he heard the robot crash down behind him. He glanced back to see its large hands clawing the ground, dragging it toward the group. He slowed down slightly to a more manageable pace.

After two minutes of running, he deposited the two teenage guys and ran in a different direction.

* * *

Hank scowled at the massive bot. He checked his revolver and ammo count once more before approaching the monstrosity of metal and wires.

"I don't know why people always chose robots for these training fights. You're predictable. Boring. Unimaginative." The mercenary monologued. He dodged a punch he saw coming from a mile away.

"Then again," He grabbed a hold of one of the finger joints and rode the hand up in the air. "I always hated robotics. Too-much complicated work for the results you give back." He fired a pair of shots into one of the eye lenses, giving him a blind spot to work in.

"Take you for example. Big, bulky, powerful motors. How many years did it take someone to design and build you? 5? 10? Doesn't matter." Hank sighed. He slowed his perception of time to navigate up the arm, jumping up at exact angles to match the momentum of the limb.

"All that work, just to be turned to scrap in what? A minute?" The robot replied by slamming its own shoulder to destroy the annoying pest. The shoulder joint was crushed, but still semi-functional. Hank kicked in some plating near where the shoulder connected with the 'neck.' He fired the rest of his rounds into the exposed wires and motors. The arm began to slack. Hank's foot flew out and crushed another vital part. The limb hung limply at the robot's side.

"Frankly this is getting boring." He sighed as he climbed up on the head of the 0-pointer. It shook and spun but to no avail, Hank simply clung tightly and kept climbing. When he reached the top he ripped open a panel and climbed inside. He loaded his revolver and began firing blindly inside. It didn't matter where he shot, he'd hit something vital.

He heard something screech in protests to the barrage. A small smile crossed his face. He fired several more shots at the spot where he heard the noise. Suddenly the lights and motors inside the 'head' began to slow and, eventually, ground to a halt. Bracing himself, Hank rode down with the 0-pointer as it collapsed into the street below.

He climbed out of the shattered eye lenses as a group of students surrounded him. He didn't bother to conceal the revolver as he reloaded it. He heard someone whisper "psychopath". He glared at the offending female student and snapped the cylinder shut. She turned pale white.

"TIME'S UP!" Present Mic's irritating voice filled the air. Hank glared at one of the loudspeakers. He'd only had enough time to get 137 points.

"Shouldn't have wasted it on that damn 0-pointer." He growled.

Alarms filled the air as everyone paused. The lenses of the remaining robots lost their glow as they shut down. All the applicants began shuffling back towards the bus. Hank glared at the corpse of the 0-pointer for a few more seconds before he followed suit.

* * *

"And this is your new dormitory," Nezu stated as Aizawa opened the door for the trio. The three shuffled in and inspected their new living space. Deimos spotted this most important detail right away.

"TOP BUNK!" He shouted as he leaped on top of the bunk bed.

"Sneaky son of a bitch." Sanford cursed as he laid down on the bottom bunk. Hank remained standing but noticed the twin bed set aside for him. There were two desks, along with a relatively spacious bathroom.

"Now, before you rest gentlemen, I must ask that we do two things. First, I welcome you three as new students of UA University. Mr. Aizawa, would you be so kind as to present them with their scorecards?" Eraserhead grumbled as he passed over three envelopes.

Deimos snatched his envelope while Sanford graciously received his. Hank merely grabbed his results and tore it open. Deimos immediately groaned.

"I failed the written exam? Seriously? I thought I got at least an 80 on it." He sighed before tossing that section of the scorecard to the side. He then inspected the practical exam scores.

"Ha! 76! A passing grade." Sanford laughed before turning to his own practical scores.

"You just got lucky. Fuckin' head full of gunpowder. Wait...the hell are rescue points?" Deimos asked as he glared at Nezu.

"You see Mr. Deimos, you were actually given two scores on the exam. The first for dispatching villains, and the second for heroic acts. As a hero, you cannot simply focus on capturing the 'bad guy' so to speak. You must also pay attention to the innocents around you, and keep them safe." The principal explained.

"97, with 55 kill points and 42 rescue points. What'd you get Dei?" Sanford leaned to the side and looked up at his teammate.

"102, 74 kill and 28 rescue. Get fucked." Deimos laughed as Sanford growled. He got a swift kick to the rear through the mattress as a reply. He glanced over at the silent man in black.

"What'd you get Hank?" Deimos asked after he finished laughing.

"137. All kill." Hank replied as he tossed his paper in the trash. Sanford whistled.

"Not surprised. Hey, what did y'all do with the big guy?" Deimos asked. "I just got it to beat the crap out of itself and ran."

"I shot it up with some of the guns from the bots. Saved two idiots from getting crushed. It was crawling after us but we got away." Sanford sighed.

"Killed it," Hank stated. The rest of the group's eyes widened save for Nezu and Aizawa's. Aizawa grabbed a hold of Hank's collar.

"I've been meaning to ask you. How the hell did a newbie like you take down a 0-pointer?" Aizawa asked. He heard a click and looked down to see a loaded revolver pressed against his chin, with the hammer cocked back.

"I said I killed it. Now back off before I paint the ceiling red." Hank growled. Aizawa stepped away, murder in his eyes.

"Now now, no need for hostilities. This is a time for celebration! However, there is one more formality we need to go through," said Nezu. "We will need you to go through the routine medical exam given by our school's nurse, Recovery Girl." The trio agreed to it and they set off for the nurses' office. Deimos was of course surprised by the nurse being a small old lady as opposed to a young woman.

"Alrighty, would you be so kind as to come with me, young man?" The old lady asked as she pointed at Sanford.

"There won't be any shots will there?" He asked nervously.

"Of course not young man, this is just an exam." She answered with a laugh. A few minutes later they came out. Sanford had an orange lollipop in his mouth. Deimos gave him a questioning look.

"It'd be impolite to refuse." He answered.

"Would you mind standing over there while I discuss your results with the principal?" Recovery Girl asked nicely. Deimos and Sanford nodded while Hank walked away.

"So what'd you find out about him," Aizawa asked.

"It's very peculiar. Firstly, his musculature appears to be mostly built up by weight lifting and then enhanced by his quirk. Not that rare, but not common either I suppose. However, what concerns me is the number of scars and bullet wounds he has. Most war survivors look better than he does. Otherwise, he has a clean bill of health." She explained. Nezu nodded and pointed at Deimos.

"Mr. Deimos, you're next," Nezu called him over. Deimos followed the old lady in. When he came back out, he had a lemon lollipop.

"Really?" Sanford asked.

"What?" Deimos inquired.

"Lemon?"

"It's the best flavor, fuck off."

"Maybe in your dreams or Nevada." The pair continued bantering as they walked back toward Hank.

"And him?" Nezu asked.

"Very similar to Mr. Sanford. His quirk appears to be based around covering his skin in rock as well as summoning shards of stone. However the bullet wounds he's had..." She shook her head. "He should've died from them. Three looked like they went through his jaw and neck. Another four through his chest and stomach. However, he doesn't have any major organ damage to indicate he was shot in such a manner."

Nezu nodded called Hank over.

Hank followed the old kind lady into the examination room. It smelt of chemicals and sterilizers. She looked at him expectantly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hank asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Please sonny, I've seen worse than a few cuts and holes. Now, take off your clothes, and let's begin."

A few minutes later a scream echoed out of the room. Deimos and Sanford both tensed up at the sound while Aizawa prepared for the worse. Hank calmly walked out of the room, fully clothed with no lollipop. Meanwhile, Recovery Girl stumbled out and toward the principal and his assistant.

"Recovery Girl, what happened?" Nezu inquired with concern. She looked up at him, horror filling her features.

"He's a walking corpse." She answered.

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asked. She calmed down slightly as she began to explain.

"First, he has no jaw. there's just a crude metal imitation. Infection and even rot have set in around where parts of his lips were torn off. His tongue is a grey piece of flesh. Then his body...his body. It's covered in bandages, Nezu. He's been shot, stabbed, ripped apart, bitten, and worse."

"What do you mean worse?" Nezu asked carefully.

"There were signs that an explosion detonated either next to him or inside of him. He's been blown in half Nezu. Then someone took those halves, stitched them together, threw some bandages all over it, and called it a day. He should be having a seizure due to the pain unless the nerves are just all dead." She leaned on her cane for a moment to breathe. "I can try healing some of his injuries, like his tongue and most of his mouth. I can't regenerate his jaw or even begin to start dealing with the rest of the trauma. His organs should be mush or nonexistent, yet his heart is as strong as an Olympic athlete's!"

"Thank you Shuzenji, that will be all. Take the next two days off." Nezu replied. He turned toward the trio and signaled for them to come over.

"Now, I would highly recommend you gentlemen get some rest, as the school year will be starting soon! Have a nice evening!" Nezu bid them farewell.

"You have a nice night too, Principal!" Deimos shouted back as he left. The principal beamed at being called his proper title. Aizawa turned to him and talked in a low voice.

"Is there a reason why we chose not to display their scores to the other students? Surely word will get out eventually." Nezu shook his head and replied.

"Patience, old friend. It would be rather difficult to explain the existence of alternate dimensions to the entire campus, let alone the public. Let's see how this plays out." He finished with a sadistic chuckle.


	3. PE Day

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

  
**_SLAM_ **

Deimos took his fist off the alarm clock that sat on the edge of his bed. Wiping the sweat off his face, he decocked the revolver he had in his right hand. He dropped down off the edge of the bed and landed with hardly a sound. He glanced around. Hank and Deimos were already gone.

"Must be at that coffee shop" Deimos sighed as he slipped on his combat boots. He momentarily considered leaving the handgun on the desk near the bunk bed.

" _It's outside of school grounds. It'll be fine_." He thought as he slipped the gun into a holster he'd bought. He doubled checked for his wallet and keys, before walking out and locking the dorm's door behind him. He began walking toward the edge of the school grounds.

Very few people were up, mostly staff and groundskeepers. The sun was barely starting to peek over the horizon. Deimos glanced down at his phone.

**5:25**

"SHIT!" Deimos cursed as his walk shifted into a full run. Running up to the entry gates, Deimos jogged in place while he held up his student ID to the security guard. The man slowly walked over and pressed a few buttons on the gate controls. Deimos sprinted as soon a gap large enough for him opened. 

* * *

He rounded the corner on a small street and paused for breath in front of the small cafe. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and an array of spices filled his nostrils. He gently opened the door and hoped the others hadn't arrived before him.

They had.

Sanford waved him over to a small table in the back corner of the cafe. 

**5:32**

Hank glanced at his watch before giving Deimos a pointed glare.

"You're late." Hank said flatly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm late by about two minutes, get off my back. Oi San, did you order my usual?" Deimos asked, annoyed. Sanford glanced down at the receipt.

"Large coffee with enough cream and sugar to turn you into a diabetic?" Sanford inquired. Deimos sighed and nodded. He took the seat next to Sanford and opposite Hank. A waitress delivered them their drinks, before moving on to serve the other customers. 

Deimos smirked before nudging Sanford with his elbow.

"I guess no one's fazed by the muscles anymore." Sanford chuckled and flexed on of his arms.

"Nope, they just appreciate works of art." The demolitionist replied.

"If I had a working tongue, I'm sure I'd have a bitter taste in my mouth," Hank grumbled. Sanford scowled in reply.

"So what are you two doing after this?" Deimos asked. Sanford Grinned.

I'm gonna spend a few hours at this new gym I found." Hank shrugged.

"Spend today hunting down agency members." Deimos let out an exasperated groan as his face hit the table.

"Guyyyyys, don't tell me you already forgot." Sanford thought for a moment before replying.

Oh yeah, first day of class, right?" Deimos nodded excitedly before turning to Hank.

"I remembered, I just didn't care," Hank answered. Deimos groaned before taking another sip of his drink. A bell rang as the door to the cafe opened. Hank glanced over at the new customer. The man wore a balaclava and a trenchcoat. Hank took a sip from his drink before tilting his head in the man's direction. Deimos sighed before replying.

"Another one?" He whispered. Sanford glanced over at the man before returning back to his cappuccino. Deimos leaned back with a smirk.

"Well I got the last one, so it's up to one of you." Hank and Sanford glared at one another. They each held out one hand. Balling their other hand into a fist, they placed it in their left hand.

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" They said simultaneously. Hank threw scissors.

Sanford threw rock.

"Son of a bitch." Hank growled as he stood up. Sanford grabbed the merc's sleeve.

"Remember, no killing," Sanford whispered sternly. Hank rolled his eyes behind his goggles before jerking his arm away. He strolled over to the front counter.

The new customer was in front of him. Hank drank the last of his coffee. The masked man drew a cheap handgun and pointed it at the cashier's head.

"Give me all of your fuckin' money! If any of you try to call the police I'm blowing this bitch's head off!" The man shouted. Hank sighed.

In one smooth motion, Hank kicked out the criminal's knees and smashed his forehead into the fake granite countertop. A loud crunch filled the air as the man's nose shattered and he faded from consciousness. Hank glanced over at the cashier.

"Can I get a free refill for that?" Hank asked. The cashier stared at him for a few moments before bursting out into laughter.

"Sure thing hun." She replied as she grabbed his empty cup. The rest of the customers stared at the unconscious robber before returning to their drinks. Hank grabbed his refilled drink and tossed the unconscious robber onto his shoulder. He paused for a moment before turning back to the barista.

"Would you mind calling the cops for me? Tell them I have a delivery. Don't worry, I'm a student at UA." Hank requested while holding up his ID. The woman nodded and grabbed her phone.

* * *

"See you back in the dorms." Deimos waved as he and Sanford walked out. Hank jogged out of the building and toward the nearest police station. He slowed down to a relaxed walk once he reached the building, ignoring all the confused or concerned looks of the few people on the street. 

The woman at the front desk nursed her cup of coffee. She spat it out upon recognizing the man at the front door. She slowly pressed a button on her radio and whispered into it.

"Chief, come to the front desk. We may have a situation." She signaled for the masked man to come in.

"Well well, look who it is. I have to thank you once again for the yen and laptop." Hank said in a sarcastic tone. The woman resisted the urge to draw her taser. Hank tossed the man on the front desk like he was a sack of flour. The woman quickly inspected the robber before looking up at the masked mercenary.

"We received a call two minutes ago about a man attempting to rob a cafe. However, the caller said he'd been dealt with. I assume you were responsible?" She inquired. Hank nodded with his arms crossed over his chest and a smug look in his goggled eyes. She narrowed her own eyes.

"The caller said this man was armed with what appeared to be a semi-automatic handgun. However, I can't seem to find one on him. Would you mind explaining what happened to it?" She asked. Hank shrugged.

"Wasn't on him when I grabbed him. Could've been lost anywhere." He replied. He took a sip of his coffee. The chief walked into the entry area and glared at Hank.

"Why are you here." The chief growled. Hank chuckled.

"Doing your job for you. Much more efficiently, I might add. Anyway, I need to get ready, class and all that. Don't choke on a donut." Hank gave a sarcastic wave as he walked out the door. He drained the rest of his coffee and began jogging back toward the campus.

* * *

Hank paused as his hand grabbed the doorknob; He heard yelling inside. He slowly cracked the door open as he drew his stolen handgun, a cheap 9mm. He relaxed upon realizing it was the two knuckleheads.

"God I hate these shirts so much!" Sanford complained as he struggled to put on the UA uniform. "Why doesn't Hank have to wear this get up?"

Hank chuckled as he replied. "Because half the students would go into shock if they saw my fucked-up face, let alone my whole body. That's why I'm exempt from wearing it you closet nudist."

Sanford struggled with buttoning up the dress shirt for several minutes before he ripped it off and chucked it into the trash.

"You still have to wear part of the uniform on your upper body." Deimos reminded the demolitionist as he buttoned up his own shirt. 

Sanford paused for a moment before he grabbed a red necktie and tied it around his neck.

"Brilliant!" Deimos wheezed as Hank scowled in annoyance. As Hank turned to leave, Deimos and Sanford stepped in front of him. He glared at them

"What?" Hank asked.

"You know what. Put the gun on the desk." Deimos ordered. Hank sighed and tossed the cheap handgun on his bed.

"Happy?" He asked sarcastically. Deimos nodded as Sanford opened the dorm's door. The grey clouds from earlier had been burnt away by the warm morning sun. Their fellow students were also leaving their dorms. Some stumbled out half-awake, while others confidently strode out of their rooms. Hank kept his hands in his pockets while the other two greeted their fellow students.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of walking, they reached their classroom. Class 1-A. They stared at the 20-foot tall door for a moment before Deimos confidently walked up to it.

"Alright, this is the place," Deimos announced as he opened up the door. He nearly slammed it shut upon seeing Toru in the midst of the students. Sanford gave him a weird look before walking past him. Taking a seat at the front, Sanford ignored some of the stares he received due to his 'uniform'. Deimos took a seat in the middle, two seats to the left of Toru, while Hank sat in the very back. Hank grimaced as he looked around.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered as he gripped the small .32 acp pistol concealed in his front pocket that the criminal had hidden as a backup. The blue-haired teen stiffly strode into the classroom. He narrowed his gaze upon seeing the angry blonde haired teen with his feet up on the table. 

"You there! What is your name?" The blue-haired teen practically shouted.

"It's Katsuki Bakugo, waddaya need, shithead?" Bakugo asked.

"I wish to know why you're wearing the UA uniform improperly. Look at your tie! Your shirt is untucked! It's a disgrace and an insult to the school! And my name is Tenya Iida!" Iida yelled.

"Well before you get on my fucking case, why don't you look at freakazoid next to me?" Bakugo said while pointing a thumb at Sanford. Iida slowly turned toward the shirtless Nevadian. His jaw almost dropped to the floor as his glasses tumbled off his face. The stream of garbled words and chastising that spewed out of his mouth could not be classified as any form of human speech. Sanford sighed and tossed on his tea shades.

Iida glanced toward the back of the class and shifted his focus onto Hank before any of his blood vessels could pop.

"And you there! In the back! Why aren't you even bothering to at least partially wear the school uniform! You're even worse than Bakugo here!" Iida stated with a grimace. He looked back at Bakugo.

"Get your feet off the table!" Iida shouted once more. The large door opened just a crack. Hank glanced over and noticed the green-haired kid from earlier staring at the two arguing students with a hopeless look. Iida took a deep breath and placed his hand on his chest.

"Let's start over. I'm Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy." Iida spoke.

"Somei, huh?" Said Bakugo with a smirk before adopting a scowl. "So you must think you're better than me. I'm gonna have fun tearin' you a new one." Iida gasped.

"You would threaten me?" He asked dramatically. "Your own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?"

"Ha!" Bakugo scoffed. Iida was about to reply when he glanced over at the door. He spotted the green-haired applicant from earlier.

"Huh? It's him." Iida spoke to himself. All the students turned towards the kid and started murmuring amongst themselves. Hank grimaced.

"What's so important about that kid? He had to have done something impressive." Hank mused.

"Uh, Hi!" The kid said awkwardly.

"Good morning!" Iida answered as he approached. "My name is Tenya Iida from-"

"Y-yeah I-I know." The kid said while holding up his hands defensively. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's super nice to meet you!"

"Midoriya. You realized that there was something more to the practical exam, didn't you?" Iida asked.

"Huh?"

"You must be very perceptive, And I completely misjudged you. I admit, as a student, you're far superior to me." Iida admitted.

"Um... I find that hard to believe." Midoriya replied. A girl with brown hair and a round face walked up behind him.

"Hey! I recognize that messed up hair! Falling-boy!" The girl said, surprised. Izuku gasped. The girl continued to speak while he stared at her in an embarrassed daze while stuttering. Hank looked over at Bakugo to see him glaring at Midoriya.

"Some sort of rivalry? Can't imagine what that innocent kid could've done to earn blondie's ire." Hank wondered.

"If you're just here to make friends, then you can pack up your stuff now." A familiar voice spoke. Both Midoriya and the girl gasped. Hank leaned over to see Aizawa on the ground in a yellow mummy bag with bags under his eyes.

"Welcome to UA's hero course." He said before unzipping his bag partially and slurping up the contents of a jelly packet. Most of the students stared in shock, while the trio merely relaxed in their seats. Aizawa stood up and walked out of his mummy bag.

"It took 8 seconds before all of you shut up. That's not gonna work. Time is precious." Aizawa chastized. "Rational students would understand that."

The class stiffened at the insult. Aizawa looked at the rest of the students who had remained seated, pausing for a moment to glare at Hank.

"Hello, I'm Shota Aizawa. Your teacher." Aizawa stated flatly. Another collective gasp. He reached into his bag and pulled out a blue, red, and white uniform.

"Right, let's get to it. Put these on and head outside." Aizawa ordered as he began tossing uniforms to students. 

* * *

After everyone received a uniform, they proceeded to their changing rooms before heading outside. Aizawa stood on the field, looking away from the group of students.

"Here at UA, we're not tethered to traditions." He tilted his head, glaring at the students. "That' means I get to run my class however I see fit." A third collective gasp. Hank shook his head, wondering why it was so easy to 'shock' these brats.

"You've been taking standardized tests most of your lives." The teacher fully turned to face them while holding up a phone displaying a variety of standard physical tests. "But you never got to use your quirks in physical exams before. The country's still trying we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It's not rational." Hank silently agreed with the man, despite his stuck up attitude.

"One day, the Ministry of Education will learn." Aizawa shifted slightly before addressing the hot-headed blond. "Bakugo, you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam at 77" The group gasped while Sanford clapped a hand over Deimos's mouth before he could protest.

"What was your farthest distance throw with a softball when you were in high school?" Aizawa inquired. Bakugo looked down for a moment, thinking, before answering.

"67 meters, I think." He answered.

"Right. Try doing it with your quirk." Aizawa ordered. Bakugo strolled over to a drawn circle with a large cone extending from it, picking up a softball on his way towards it.

"Anything goes, just stay inside the circle," Aizawa explained. Bakugo stood still for a moment, thinking.

"Go on, you're wasting our time." Aizawa prodded. Bakugo stretched for a few moments.

"Alright man, you asked for it." The teen replied. He got into a pitching stance before hurtling the ball as hard as he could. 

"DIE!" The teen shouted. Hank just raised an eyebrow at the excessivness.

Just before it left his hand, a massive explosion erupted from his palm, causing the ball to fly like a missile. 

"Oh Woah," Izuku mumbled.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Aizawa as he glanced down at his phone before showing it to the rest of the class. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a pro hero."

**705.2 m**

Another gasp. Hank began to wonder if they'd pass out from lack of oxygen. They began murmuring amongst themselves, wondering what new limits they could hit if they used their quirks. A student with pink skin and hair, unfortunately, said "This looks like fun!" while within earshot of Aizawa.

"So this looks fun, huh?" Aizawa asked, deadly serious. "You have three years here to become a hero. You think it's all gonna be games and playtime?" A cruel grin crossed his face.

"Idiots. Today you'll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last has none, and will be expelled immediately."

"HUH!?" The whole class shouted. The brunette girl who had been talking to Midoriya stepped forward.

"You can't just send one of us home! I mean, we just got here! Even if it wasn't the first day, that isn't fair." She argued. Aizawa scowled.

"Oh, and you think natural disasters are?" The teacher replied, knocking the wind out of the girl's righteous sails. The class gasped. Hank was losing count.

"Or power-hungry villains? Hm? Or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No, the world is full of unfairness. It's a hero's job to try and combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro, you're gonna have to push yourself to the brink."

"For the next three years, UA will throw one terrible hardship after another at you. So, go beyond Plus-Ultra style. Show me it's no mistake that you're here." Gasp. Hank barely withheld the urge to burst out laughing at the cliche speech. The other students began stretching while Aizawa continued.

"Since at least some of you are going to be in this class for a while, introduce yourselves and your quirks," Aizawa ordered. Each one of the class members gave their name, hometown, and quirk ability. The trio went last.

"The name's Deimos. Sharpshooter, pilot, and hacker extraordinaire. I'm from Nevada and my quirk is the ability to summon stone and cover my body in it." Deimos proudly stated before falling back into the group. A few students gave him confused stares.

"Morning, I'm Sanford. Demolitions expert. Also from Nevada. I guess my quirk is...super strength? I don't know. Still, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." He said politely before standing next to Deimos, ignoring the stares from both genders toward his shirtlessness.

"Hank J. Wimbleton. Mercenary and part-time assassin. Born and raised in the Icon of Sin, Nevada. My 'quirk' or whatever the hell you call it is bullet time." He muttered gruffly before walking to the back of the group. Several people rolled their eyes at the edgy description.

"Alright, we're wasting our time talking. Let the games begin." Aizawa announced.

First came the 50-meter dash. The rest of their students used their various quirks when applicable. Hank silently watched Midoriya, trying to spot anything exceptional. There was nothing. Sanford used strength and the years of built-up endurance he had to bolt down the track. Deimos summoned a chunk of rock from the ground, propelling him halfway. He used his relatively long legs to finish the other half. Hank sprinted at full speed, beating Sanford's time but barely losing to Deimos.

Sanford beat both of them with 300-kilogram grip strength. Hank was a close second, and Deimos lagged behind at 200.

For the long jump, Deimos relied on his stony powers once more, easily clearing the sand and landing on the other side. Sanford and Hank both barely cleared it, with Hank rolling at the very end of his long jump.

Hank's reaction time combined with bullet time allowed him to do double the number of side-to-sides compared to the other two. Some purple kid was bouncing between a giant pair of...balls? Hank growled upon seeing that the kid's score was triple his own.

Uraraka stood in the center of the pitching circle. She glanced down at the ball, smiled, and lightly threw it. The softball continued in a straight line, unaffected by gravity. For several minutes it continued flying until it became invisible to the naked eye. Aizawa held up his phone, which displayed infinity. The group gasped. Deimos and Sanford restrained Hank before a massacre could take place.

Hank managed to get 170 meters while Sanford got 173. Deimos attempted to use a rock spike to send the ball flying into the air. However, the spike simply split the ball in two, giving him a net distance of 3 meters. Sanford had to drag the sobbing Deimos off the field. Hank watched Midoriya as he stepped into the circle. Up until now, the kid had demonstrated no interesting abilities or talents.

"If Midoriya doesn't shape up soon, He's the one going home," Iida observed. Bakugo scoffed.

"Huh? Of course, he is, he's a quirkless loser." Bakugo replied. Iida adopted a confused look.

"He has a quirk! Did you not hear about what he did in the entrance exam?" Iida rebutted. Hank listened in closer. The conversation was interrupted by Izuku pitching the ball. The tension in the air was palpable.

However, the ball only traveled 46 meters, as announced by a cheery robotic voice. Izuku stared at his hands.

"What gives? I was trying to use it just now..." He mumbled.

"I erased your quirk," Aizawa stated. Everyone stared at the teacher as his scarf began to float around him ominously. His eyes glowed a bloody red.

"The judges for this exam were not rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school." Aizawa growled. 

"Wait, you did what to my- AH! Those goggles! I know you! You can look at someone and cancel out their powers. The erasure hero. Eraser Head!" Izuku shouted. The rest of the students whispered amongst themselves, having never heard of such a hero before, save for Mineta saying he'd heard rumors.

"Were you planning to break your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?" Aizawa asked gruffly.

"No! That's not what I was trying to do!" Midoriya tried to argue, but was grabbed and had his arms pinned to his sides by Aizawa's seemingly alive scarf.

"No matter what your intentions are, you would be nothing more than a liability in battle." Aizawa chastised. Izuku gasped.

"You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know. One who saved 1000 people by himself and became a legend." Around a nearby corner, All Might shrunk back slightly.

"But even with that drive, you're worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down" Aizawa's face softened slightly.

"Sorry, Midoriya. With your power, there's no way you can become a hero." Aizawa finished, releasing the green-haired student from his scarf. The rest of the class gasped. Midoriya's face hardened.

"I've returned your impractical quirk. Take your final throw. Hurry and get it over with." Aizawa said dismissively as he walked away. All Might watched with concern as the scene unfolded. The students were muttering amongst themselves. Hank continued watching the kid, mulling over the new information he'd received. Izuku got into a throwing stance.

Hank activated his bullet-time, studying each moment of Izuku's movement, his posture, and his quirk. One of Midoriya's fingers began to glow red, the veins shining like the sun just as the ball was starting to leave his hand. Suddenly, the ball accelerated fast enough to shatter the sound barrier.

"SMASH!" Midoriya screamed as it left his hand. Hank glanced down and stared at the previously glowing digit. The finger was twisted and seemed to be covered in burns. The kid's hand twitched in what was presumably pain, adrenaline, or a combination of the two. 

Aizawa glanced down at his phone.

**705.3 m**

"Mr. Aizawa," Izuku said. The teacher glanced up. Midoriya gripped his hand into a fist, obviously biting back tears from the pain he was in.

"You see? I'm still standing." Izuku stated proudly. Aizawa cracked a proud grin.

" _This kid..._ " He thought. All Might watched on, his face full of pride. He stayed for a few moments longer before returning back inside.


	4. "Heroes" vs "Villains"

Bakugo stared in shock while others congratulated Midoriya. His brain scrambled to come up with some logic behind Izuku's newly found powers. A small explosion erupted out of his palm before he charged toward Midoriya.

"HEY! Deku, you bastard! Tell me how you did that. or you're dead!" Bakugo yelled while Midoryia screamed in fright. Suddenly, a long piece of fabric shot forward and wrapped around Bakugo's head and torso, holding him in place. The blonde struggled to turn his head to see who was holding him back.

"What! Why the hell is your scarf so damn strong? Bakugo asked through gritted teeth.

"Because it's a capture weapon made out of carbon fiber and a special metal alloy. Stand down." Aizawa ordered, his eyes burning a bright red.

"It would be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eye." Aizawa explained.

"TOO BAD! THAT POWER'S AMAZING!" All of the students collectively shouted. Deimos jumped while Sanford rubbed his ears at the sudden noise. Hank just stared in confusion.

" _What the fuck is it with these kids?_ " Wimbleton thought. Aizawa released Bakugo and began walking away.

"You're wasting my time now. Whoever's next can step up." He said dismissively. Midoriya quickly backed away from Bakugo and joined the rest of the group. Bakugo gave a death glare while the rest of the students asked Midoriya if he was alright.

The rest of the exercises went by without anything truly interesting occurring. Sanford and Hank did get into a contest to see who could do the most sit-ups in a row. The teacher ordered them to cease after they both hit 500. More curious gossiping amongst the other students. 

* * *

  
The class reassembled, stiff and sore in front of Aizawa. Midoriya fell down onto the ground, out of breath. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, he saw a hand held out towards him.

"You alright, man?" Sanford asked, concerned. Midoriya nodded and grabbed the Nevadian's hand with his non-injured hand. He was jerked up onto his feet like he weighed nothing. He was about to thank the man when Aizawa spoke.

"Alright, time to give you your results. I've ranked you all from best to worst." He pulled out his phone. "You should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list, it's not worth going over each individual's score." Aizawa clicked a button, causing a holographic display to pop out.

Hank glanced at Izuku. He was quaking in his boots, eye shut tight. Probably praying for 2nd to last, Hank guessed. He turned back to the display and looked for his position.

4\. Hank J. Wimbleton

He scowled and searched for the other's positions.

6\. Deimos

7\. Sanford

23\. Izuku Midoriya

Hank looked back at Midoriya. The kid was gripping his injured hand into a fist. Hank slowly reached for the gun in his pocket. The holographic display disappeared.

"And I was lying. No one's going home." Aizawa stated. Shocked faces filled the crowd. Save for the girl who had scored first place, Momo Yaoyorozu. A grin split Aizawa's face.

"That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it all in the tests." He said. Sanford preemptively covered his ears. The entire group yelled in shock.

"I'm surprised the rest of you didn't figure that out. I'm sorry, I guess I probably should've said something." Momo said somewhat apologetically. The others glared at her with deadpan expressions. They began talking amongst themselves. Bakugo gave an annoyed huff. However, Hank scowled at the teacher.

" _What a crock of shit. He was ready to get rid of the kid until he saw that ability._ " Hank angrily thought to himself. Aizawa continued.

"That's it. We're done for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom." He began walking off. "Read it over before tomorrow morning." He strolled toward Midoriya while holding out a piece of paper.

"Midoriya, take this and go have the old lady fix you up." He passed the medical note over to the green-haired boy. "Things are gonna be tougher tomorrow, when your actual training begins. Make sure you're prepared."

The rest of the class began making their way back toward the changing rooms. Aizawa grabbed Hank's shoulder.

"Medicine Girl wanted to see you as well, Wimbleton," Aizawa spoke while glaring. Hank knocked the teacher's hand off his shoulder and began making his way toward the nurse's office. 

* * *

Several minutes later he arrived. As he opened the door, Midoriya bumped into him while trying to walk past. Hank glared at him. Midoriya quickly muttered an apology before jogging away. Shutting the door behind him, Hank turned to the nurse.

"What?" He asked, annoyed. The old woman looked at him with what seemed to be a mixture of pity and hidden disgust.

"Well, young man, I'm going to try and heal some of your...milder injuries." She replied. Hank crossed his arms.

"I don't suppose that includes the ability to replace a jaw," Hank asked. The woman shook her head and sighed.

"Unfortunately, my quirk merely activates and accelerates your body's natural healing abilities at the cost of your own energy. Since you can't regenerate body parts, your jaw won't come back. I can, however, heal your tongue and lips. The nerve endings in both will take a while to come back, but they will." She explained. Hank nodded slightly.

"Fine then, what do I need to do." He asked. The old lady stood up, hobbled over to him, and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. He flinched but chose not to comment. A few seconds later he reached up and felt his lips through the mask he wore.

"Hm." He grunted before turning to leave.

"A-bup-bup-bup. Take one of these." Medicine girl ordered while holding out a candy dispenser. Hank let one drop into his hand before popping it into his mouth. He grimaced.

"Still tastes like ash." He said. Medicine Girl frowned for a moment before smiling. She waved him away.

"Get back to your classes, I've done all I can do for now." She said, slightly sadly. Hank nodded before turning and exiting the small room. As he walked away, a group of girls rushed past him, carrying a student with a severe nosebleed.

Medicine girl sighed before taking her seat. The group burst into her office, all of them trying to tell her what had happened at the same time. The nurse sighed and kissed the unconcious girl on the cheek before sending them away. She returned to her thoughts.

"What happened to that poor boy?" 

* * *

After several more minutes of walking, Hank arrived back at the 1-A classroom. Outside of it, Deimos was squatting and smoking while Sanford leaned against the door frame. Upon seeing Hank approaching, Deimos flicked his cigarette butt into the trash and stood up. 

"Took you long enough." Said Deimos. Hank scowled behind his mask.

"Forced to go to the nurse. She managed to heal up my lips and tongue...still can't taste anything." Hank replied. "What were you two doing while I was out?" 

A small drop of sweat appeared on Deimos's brow before Sanford quickly jumped in.

"We were just waiting out here after we got changed," Sanford stated.

* * *

  
Earlier

"This is stupid," Sanford grumbled.

"I just need to test if this works. If it does you owe me 10 bucks." Deimos replied while holding up his phone.

"I hate this, and I hate you," Sanford said before inhaling. He stepped forward with his right foot while pointing dramatically with his right hand. Suddenly, he flexed every muscle in his upper body simultaneously. The upper half of his gym uniform did not rip, it instead seemed to explode into a confetti-like puff of shredded fabric.

Unfortunately, several female students had been walking past when this occurred. After four of them cleaned up their own nosebleeds, they rushed their 5th member to the nurse's office for blood loss.

"You're a fucking Jojo, Sanford!" Deimos wheezed while Sanford chucked the yen at him.

* * *

"Yup, nothing at all," Deimos repeated. Hank quirked an eyebrow before shaking his head and walking into class. He took his seat in the back while Deimos and Sanford took theirs. What followed were several hours of boring classes. Hank yawned and answered the questions with ease while Deimos and Sanford struggled with a few.

At around noon, lunchtime came. They grabbed their food, paid the paltry cost, and sat down to eat. 

"Damn, this food is cheap!" Deimos spoke excitedly. He took a spoon full of curry and white rice before stuffing it into his mouth. Sanford slowly ate his, savoring each bite.

"Delicious too. First real meal I've had in...what, years?" Sanford asked Deimos. The hacker nodded before shivering at the thought of previous meals.

"I never want to look at a can of meat-substitute again," Deimos stated before digging back into his food. Hank tried a bite of his. His metallic jaw moved like a normal one, thanks to the artificial tendons attached to it. Still tasted like ash, he thought with a grimace. Sanford waved at a group of people to come over. 

Midoriya, Iida, and Uraraka sat next to the trio at the table. Sanford held out his hand toward Midoriya.

"I don't think we had a chance to meet properly. The name's Sanford. The one with the goofy look is Deimos, and the angry pile of rags is Hank. But you probably knew our names already." He said in a friendly manner. Izuku hesitantly took his hand, nearly wincing at the Demolitionist's strong grip. Deimos waved at the group while Hank picked at his food. "So what are y'all's names?"

The other trio introduced themselves, again, before turning to their food. Deimos scarfed down the rest of his curry and rice before glancing at Midoriya's injured hand.

"That's an insane power you have there. Too bad you've gotta nearly break whatever part you use it with." said Deimos. Midoriya nodded before staring at Deimos's own hand. 

"It looks like you have some sort of stone quirk. Do you...mind if I ask you a few questions about it?" Midoriya asked timorously. Deimos laughed at the sight.

"Sure kid, knock yourself out," Deimos replied. Midoriya spent the next several minutes grilling the hacker for every detail about his stone powers while furiously writing down notes. Hank rolled his eyes while Sanford chuckled. However, lunch time was nearing its close, so they packed up and strolled back to their class. They sat there waiting for a few minutes. 

This was the fabled "Hero Training" class of UA. Hank glanced around before looking at his watch. The teacher was four minutes late.

"I AM HEEEERE!" A loud masculine voice announced. Everyone in the class gasped.

"COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A HEROOO!" All Might shouted as his cape fluttered in an impossible wind. All the students began talking amongst themselves in wonder. Hank scowled at the amount of spandex the man was wearing.

"Welcome, to the most important class at UA University! Think of it as 'hero-ing 101.'" All Might explained. "Here you will learn the basics of being a pro. And what it means to fight in the name of good!" All Might began inexplicably flexing. Sanford nodded in approval at the hero's build while others rolled their eyes. "Let's get into it!" He spun to face the class.

"Today's lesson will pull no punches!" The pro hero shouted while holding a card that said 'BATTLE'

"Fight training!" Bakugo said excitedly while Midoriya asked in concern, "Real combat?" All Might prepared to flex once more.

"But one of the keys of being a hero is...LOOKING GOOD!" He shouted as he pointed at a series of small lockers popping at the wall. Each one of them had a number, from 1 all the way to 25.

"These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started." The students gasped and began cheering.

"Get yourselves suited up, and then meet me at Training Ground Beta!" All Might ordered. There was a resounding chorus of "Yes sir!"s from the students. Hank stood next to Sanford and Deimos as they waited for the rest of class to retrieve their costumes.

"If I see one of you wearing something similar to what the teacher did, I'll shoot you myself," Hank whispered. Deimos laughed.

"Hell no. I wouldn't be caught dead in anything like that. I just requisitioned some kevlar laced reproductions of my old get-up. You know, before it got shot to shit." Deimos replied. Sanford nodded. Hank gave a sigh of relief. They had also been asked to requisition nonlethal equipment to complement their fighting styles.

Hank ordered an all-metal nightstick. Deimos requested a 1911-style handgun that fired tranquilizer and taser rounds. Deimos asked for a stun baton shaped like a hook with a rope attached.

"Never could let go of that hook, could ya?" Deimos asked as he racked the slide on his imitation firearm.

"Nope." Sanford replied as he balanced the 'hook' in his hand. A few students snickered at their lack of 'cool' costumes. Hank flipped them off while he tested his baton a few times. 

After they put on their uniforms, they walked to the Testing Ground. They spotted All Might at the end of the short tunnel leading to the facility.

"They say that clothes make the pros young ladies and gentlemen, and behold, you are the proof!" said All Might.

"Take this to heart. From now on you are all heroes in training!" All Might announced.

"This is getting me all revved up. You look so cool!" All Might laughed but quickly grew serious once more.

"Now. Shall we get started, you buncha newbies?" He asked. The class started to talk amongst themselves. Deimos subtly put a tissue up to his nose. Hank scowled. Sanford quirked an eyebrow as he looked at his fellow heroes before leaning toward Hank and Deimos.

"What the hell is it with the female students and their costume designs? If they had this stuff when they were teenagers, it'd be borderline pedophilia!" He whispered to the two, who nodded in reply. The purple kid, Mineta, gave him a thumbs up before saying.

"I love this school." 

One of the veins on Sanford's forehead began to bulge as he glared at the short student. 

Hank glanced at Midoriya's costume. Aside from the eerily similar resemblance to All Might's costume and face, he thought it was a silly kid's costume. Reminded him slightly of a rabbit.

"Now that you're ready, it's time for combat training!" All Might Announced. Iida's hand snapped up. He wore a suit of armor similar to a knight's.

"Sir! This is the fake city from our entrance exam. Does that mean we will be conducting urban battles again?" He asked. All Might held up two fingers.

"Not quite. I'm going to move you two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside." All Might began.

"However, statistically speaking, run-ins with the most dastardly evildoers take place indoors."

"Think about it. Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows. For this training exercise, you'll be split into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two-on-two indoor battles." He finished.

"Isn't this a little advanced?" The frog heroine, Tsuyu Asui, asked. All Might held his hand up in a fist.

"The best training is what you get on the battlefield! But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with ACTUAL people now." All Might stated. Momo raised her hand.

"Sir, will you be the one deciding who wins?" She inquired. Bakugo jumped in.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" He asked gruffly. A flood of other questions came. All Might growled as he mumbled to himself "I wasn't finished talking!" He opened up a small paper notebook before continuing. "A script?" Hank and Midoriya thought at the same time.

"Listen up! The situation is this: The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that, the good guys have to either catch the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes." All Might produced a yellow box as he spoke.

"Time's limited, and we'll choose teams by drawing lots!" He announced.

"Isn't there a better way?" Tenya asked. Midoriya quickly jumped in.

"Think about it! Pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot, so maybe that's the reason we're seeing it here." Izuku explained. Iida's shoulders slumped slightly.

"Yes, I see. Life is a random series of events." He performed a perfect bow toward All Might. "Excuse my rudeness." All Might turned away from the teen.

"No sweat. Let's draw!"

Team A- Midoriya and Uraraka

Team B- Todoroki and Shoji

Team C- Koda and Yaoyorozu

Team D- Bakugo and Wimbleton

Team E- Aoyoma and Ashido

Team F- Sato and Sanford

Team G- Kaminari and Jiro

Team H- Tokoyami and Asui

Team I- Deimos and Hagakure

Team J- Kirishima and Sero

Team K- Iida and Ojiro

Mineta will sit out this lesson while Team K battles Team C

  
"I declare that the first teams to fight will be..." All Might said as he reached one hand into a 'heroes' box and the other into a 'villains' box. He pulled out a black ball with a 'D' on it and a white ball with an 'A' on it. "THESE GUYS!"

"Team A will be the heroes, Team D will be the villains. Everyone else can head to the monitoring room to watch!" All Might Ordered.

"Yes, Sir!" The students responded. Hank sighed as he walked toward the building he and the blonde would be defending. Bakugo paused for a moment to glare at Midoriya. Hank scoffed before continuing on. He was given a small earpiece for contact between him, Bakugo, and All Might.

"Bad guys, you can go on in and set up. In five minutes, the good guys will be let loose and the battle will start!"

Another resounding "Yes, Sir!" from Midoriya and Uraraka. All Might stood before Bakugo and Wimbleton.

"Young Bakugo, young Wimbleton. The key to being successful in this challenge is to embody villainy. Think from the perspective of an evildoer." Hank nodded in reply while Bakugo stared and growled at Midoriya.

"If things go too far, I'll step in." Another nod. Hank and Bakugo walked inside. On the fifth floor, they found their mock bomb. Bakugo glared at Hank. Hank glared back. Bakugo was about to begin speaking when the masked Nevadian interrupted him.

"Listen here shit for brains, I don't care what rivalry you have with that green-haired kid. I don't want to be forced to deal with the two of them just because you get too involved in your little lover's quarrel." Hank said sternly. Bakugo began to twitch in anger. 

"Teams A and D, your 15-minute time limit starts now!" All Might shouted over the speakers. He turned to the rest of the class. "Pay attention kids. Think about what you would do."

Bakugo began speaking.

"Listen here you pile of rags, I could burn you to-" Hank held up his hand as he pressed his ear to the ground.

"What the he-" Bakugo continued.

"Shut the fuck up," Hank ordered as he listened. He could make out Bakugo's angered breathing and accelerated heartbeat. He listened closer. Footsteps. Faint chatter. Worried whispering.

"1st floor, middle corridor. Move to the second floor and hold position for a trap behind the third corner coming toward the stairs." Hank ordered. Bakugo growled before running away. Hank grinned behind his bandana. Played like a fiddle.

"With any luck, he'll get knocked out. Then I can handle this my way. No unnecessary variables." Hank chuckled to himself. He stood stock-still for a few minutes observing every detail in the environment around him. Explosions echoed beneath him. He pressed his ear to the ground once more.

Angry shouts. Challenges. The sounds of flesh striking flesh. An explosion. He pressed a hand to his ear and spoke.

"Bakugo, report."

Silence.

He grinned once more. Hopefully, he'd been taken out. More angry shouting. Another round of explosions. Hank felt the capture tape he and blondie had been issued. It was strangely strong yet simultaneously elastic. He paused.

A set of footsteps. Alone. Lighter weight than both Bakugo and Midoriya. Hank stood up and walked over next to the bomb, pretending not to have noticed anything.

" _They've split up. Midoriya believes he can handle blondy and that Gravity Girl can eliminate me and secure the bomb. They either know nothing about me or they're overestimating the girl's abilities._ " Hank mused. Quiet footsteps and hushed breathing. She was here.

Uraraka stared at the black-clad figure from behind a support column. He hadn't moved for the past 45 seconds. What was his name? Wimblekirk? Wombleson? She couldn't remember. She just had to get past him and the bomb would be secured. 

She couldn't hold in her gasp as he slowly turned toward her, red-eye lenses glowing like a pair of dying suns. He pulled out a steel nightstick and held it in one hand. She stepped out from behind cover.

"H-hey uh...Hank?" She said hesitantly. Wimbleton stared at her. She began to shuffle a little. "Are-are you gonna say anything? You're being kinda creepy."

In the observation room, several of the students scoffed at Hank's display.

"What an edge lord." One student with dark purple hair said. All Might glared at the Nevadian with balled fists.

 _"There's no pride or overconfidence in him. He's analyzing her. Picking her apart in his mind, figuring out the best way to kill her before moving on. She doesn't even realize it fully. This is the closest thing to a true villain that I've seen in a while._ " All Might thought as his nails began to dig into his flesh.

"Ok, If you're not going to say anything, I'll just have to defeat you!" Uraraka said dramatically while pointing at Wimbleton. He stood there, still as a statue. Uraraka touched her earpiece.

"Um, Deku." She spoke awkwardly.

"I'm here. How's it going?" Deku asked.

"Wimble-something knows I'm here. Sorry. Right now he's just standing there...menacingly." She explained.

"Where are you?" Deku inquired.

"Near the middle of the fifth floor," Uraraka replied. She heard a faint gasp over the line.

"Right above me! We probably don't have much time left, now. We have to finish this fast or they win!"

Radio silence followed by an explosion below. Hank cocked his head slightly while staring at Uraraka. She took a startled step back. Hank dashed forward, baton drawn. An explosion rumbled below, causing the entire building to shake. Uraraka barely dodged out of the way as Hank smashed a chunk out of the pillar she'd been next to.

She didn't know how she managed to dodge the steel weapon. It looked like a blur to her. Hank continued his assault. One strike managed to catch her in her side, causing all the air in her lungs to escape. The tip of the baton nearly cracked open her helmet as she fell to the ground. Rolling backward with her momentum, she barely dodged a strike that cracked the concrete floor.

While the rest of the students focused on the fight between Midoriya and Bakugo, All Might stared at Hank's battle in a near rage.

" _That punk is playing with her. He's putting up a show. Any one of those strikes could have disabled or knocked her out, but he's instead choosing to treat her like a plaything_." All Might growled under his breath.

Uraraka slapped her hands together before jumping toward the bomb. She floated through the air at a relatively high speed over Hank's bandaged head.

" _Since I just have to touch the weapon, in one move this will all be over. This special move is hard, but worth it_!" She thought to herself as she glided toward the missile. She gasped when she felt an iron grip on her ankle. In one smooth motion, Hank slammed her back into the ground and positioned himself between her and the bomb. All Might was shouting something over the speakers, but Hank focused on his targ- opponent.

With the air knocked out of her lungs, Uraraka laid still for a few moments. Hank approached her, capture tape in hand. He leaned over to wrap it around her hands. A light slap sped toward him. He could have dodged it, but chose not to. 

His eyes widened when he felt his feet leave the ground. He flailed his arms in every direction in an effort to propel himself back onto the ground. Uraraka winced as she got to her feet. She stuck her tongue out at the merc before stumbling toward the bomb. Hank floated for a few more moments before making a decision.

He pulled out the small handgun he'd stolen and emptied 7 rounds of .32 acp into the ground. He was propelled upward into the ceiling while Ochako covered her ears from the noise. Once he felt his soles touch the ceiling, Hank pushed off it as hard as he could toward the hapless heroine.

She barely had time to react as a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her neck. It took several seconds for her to lose consciousness. Before he could apply the capture tape, the floor underneath him suddenly exploded upward due to raw force. He was thrown dozens of feet into the air. When he landed back down, a loud crunch filled the air. He coughed a few times.

" _No blood. Lungs are fine_." He thought as he stood up quickly. A loud buzzer went off. He paused for a moment.

"I can't control it." Midoriya seemed to weep. Hank turned toward Uraraka, who was still unconscious. He sighed before picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. He hopped down in front of the injured Midoriya and enraged Bakugo. Strolling over to Izuku, he laid down Uraraka next to him before speaking.

"Good job kid. Almost had me."


	5. Fist Fights and Interviews

Hank strolled out of the ruined building as the speakers crackled to life once more.

"Your indoor combat training is over." All Might announced in a sober tone. Hank glanced over at the unconscious 'heroes' before cracking a smile. An easy victory.

"The hero team...WINSSSSSSS!" All Might shouted joyfully. Hank's head twitched slightly. He reached down for the handgun.

" _I still have two rounds in here. I'll blow out that fucker's kneecaps if this isn't a joke._ " Hank thought with a scowl. Two pairs of small robots rolled past him before picking up both Uraraka and Deku in stretchers.

"To the nurse's office." One stated. "I knowwww." Another replied. All Might watched the robots carefully before turning towards Bakugo. The hot-headed teenager was staring off into the distance, twitching and shaking. He began to hyperventilate, his eyes becoming bloodshot. All Might laid a giant hand on his shoulder.

"Young Bakugo, cool your jets. Let's go review your work." All Might ordered calmly. "Whether you win or lose, there's always something you can take away from an experience like this. As long as you're open to learning."

Hank began strolling away.

" _WIMBLETON!_ " All Might bellowed. Hank paused, before turning to face the giant of a man without a hint of fear. All Might did the best he could to scowl at the anti-hero.

"You will be joining us as well. I need to discuss your...inappropriate methods." All Might stated before holding his hand out. Hank glared at the pro hero for a few moments. He then removed the magazine and racked the slide, ejecting the live round in the chamber. Shoving the unloaded firearm into All Might's hand, Hank glared at the teacher for a few moments before turning away. They jogged toward the observation deck.

* * *

"Let me start off by stating that the villain team would have won that match, had it not been for Mr. Wimbleton illegal usage of a...firearm." All Might stated somewhat awkwardly. The class was already murmuring, questioning how the student could've obtained such a weapon.

"However, despite the results and his...inappropriate...actions, the MVP of this exercise is Mr. Wimbleton." All Might announced. The entire class gasped before staring at the aforementioned 'hero'. Tsu raised her hand.

"Shouldn't it be one of the heroes instead, since they're the winners?" She inquired. All Might grinned.

"Mm! Valid question. Why didn't I choose one of those two? Who has a guess?!" All Might asked. Yaoyorozu shot up her hand.

"Sir! I can tell you why!" She answered loudly.

"Wimbleton embraced this challenge. He was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned role. I'll explain." She began to list off the various flaws in the strategies and techniques of the other students.

"Wimbleton was fully prepared for his opponent's arrival. He had a strategy and never lost sight of his mission to protect the weapon, even if that meant using underhanded means to achieve said mission. Technically the hero team won, yes, but they took advantage of the fact that this was training." She closed her eyes and lowered her head, as if ashamed. "They didn't respect the spirit of the trial.

"Y-yes well, you overlooked a few things." All Might stuttered as he tried to come up with a detail Momo may have missed. "Mr. Wimbleton could have been less intimidating or communicated more, but... otherwise you nailed it!"

They continued to discuss the match for a few more minutes before All Might selected the next pair of teams that would compete.

* * *

"Match two! Team B will be our heroes and Team I will be the villains!" All Might announced. Deimos and Toru strolled into the building before finding where the bomb was located. It was hidden in a room on the 4th floor. Racking the slide a few times, Deimos checked his mock handgun for any issues.

"Hey Deimos, Let's get serious." He glanced over at Toru. "I'm gonna take off all my clothes and totally disappear." Deimos nearly choked on his cigarette. If he hadn't had the gun on safe, he would've also had two tranquilizer darts in his foot.

"A-alright." He replied as soon as he caught his breath. He glanced over to see a red blush floating in the air.

"Uhh, just don't look, ok?" She asked. He immediately spun around 180 degrees.

"LOOK ALIVE KIDS! Show us that you're the embodiment of good...or evil. Let's go!" All Might announced as the buzzer blared and the countdown began.

Deimos could barely tell where Toru was, save for the sound of bare feet and faint breathing. He listened closely. Something else. Crackling?

"Ow, ow, ow! My feet are stuck!" Toru whispered to herself in the hallway. Deimos jumped up and grabbed a hold of a pipe above him as blue ice coated the floor. He chuckled before he felt a cold sensation. He looked up to see his hands frozen to the pipe as well.

"Son of a bitch." He growled. Todoroki strolled into the room before glancing at him. Deimos grimaced as his cigarette went out. A small shiver passed through his body.

"Pry yourself out if you want, but it might be hard to fight without any skin on your hands." The icy student stated smugly. Deimos allowed him to pass. Todoroki reached his hand forward to cover the 'bomb' in ice. He froze upon hearing the sound of ice shattering.

Deimos balled his hands into fists as blood dripped from them. A thin layer of rock covered the wounds, sealing them off. He quickly drew his handgun.

"Think a little scrape's gonna keep me down? Fat chance." Deimos laughed before firing two shots. Todoroki barely dodged the first shot. The second dart embedded itself in his left arm. He winced as the arm fell limply to his side. A figure leaped through the window. Shoji raised his fists.

"Todoroki! I heard shots! Are you- GAH!" Shoji yelped as three darts embedded themselves in his chest. Deimos hadn't even taken his eyes off of Todoroki when he fired. The elemental hero-in-training sprinted out of the room just as Deimos was lining up his sights.

"Slippery S.O.B." Deimos cursed as he sprinted after him. He paused upon seeing a pair of footprints in the ice and hearing a girl shivering. He sighed before taking off his jacket and tossing it on her.

"T-t-thanks. W-why i-is th-this jacket s-so heavy?" She asked. Deimos smashed his rocky fist into the rather brittle ice.

"Kevlar woven in. Can stop a bullet and a chill. Hold still." He said as he smashed the last shard of ice attached to her. He shivered slightly before reloading.

"Listen, I'm going to go after the Mr. Freeze wannabe. You stay here and watch the bomb. Hide in a corner, control your breathing." He could see his jacket shake as she nodded.

"What are you gonna do about Shoji?" She asked innocently. Deimos cracked an evil grin.

Todoroki grimaced as he ripped out the dart. A few flecks of blood came out. His grimace turned into a full scowl as he checked his watch. Only 10 minutes left. It was supposed to be easy: let his quirk freeze them in place and walk in.

" _What the hell is that foreigner made of?_ " He thought. He tensed upon hearing the crunching of ice nearby. He spun around to see Shoji, slightly slouched but still standing. Todoroki took a step forward but quickly jumped to the side as two darts came flying out from the right side of Shoji's neck.

"A human shield? What kind of coward are you!?" Todorki shouted as he erected a wall of ice between him and Deimos's pistol.

"Please, I prefer the term 'creative combat technician.'" Deimos replied as he charged forward. Shoji's unconscious body slammed through the meager ice wall. However, Todoroki had already dodged back. Feeling was slowly returning to his arm. An idea struck him.

Coating his hand in ice, Todoroki slapped the back of Shoji's neck. With a startled shout, the 6-armed hero woke up. He glanced around before tearing the darts out of his chest. He turned toward Deimos and shifted all of his limbs into fists. Deimos tossed his half-loaded gun to the side. Everyone watching raised an eyebrow.

"Come on then! Mano y mano! My foot and your ass!" Deimos shouted as he raised his fists. Shoji swung with his three right arms. Deimos easily slid under the blow and smashed the unfortunate teenager in the side, bruising a kidney. While Shoji was distracted with his side, Deimos kicked out the back of his knee. The hero fell to his knees, groaning in pain. Deimos slammed his face into the hard concrete, knocking him out cold.

Todoroki watched this unfold with a combination of shock and a hint of admiration. By the time Shoji's face hit the ground, the icy hero was already sprinting back towards the bomb room. He paused upon seeing that the invisible hero had been broken free.

He glanced around. No fog from breath. No shivering. She had to be somewhere else. He quietly slipped into the room. He paused upon hearing stomping behind him. He dashed toward the fake bomb covered in frost.

His legs giving out from under him was the last thing he expected. Toru giggled as she hid back in a corner after tripping the hero. She realized how she had reacted and quickly whispered an embarrassed "Sorry!". Deimos slid to a halt at the doorway of the room. Todoroki jumped up to his feet and glared at the hacker. Deimos raised his fists once more.

"Let's dance, popsicle," Deimos said gruffly.

Todoroki dashed forward, aiming a left jab for the hacker's jaw. Deimos tanked the blow and threw a right hook in response. Tilting his head to the side, Shoto winced as the sharp rock cut a gash in his cheek. He grabbed the elbow of the offending hand and froze it before shoving Deimos back.

" _I can't lose against this fool..._ " Todoroki thought to himself. The 'villain' could dodge his ice attacks with ease or simply shrug them off. Gently touching the scarred side of his face, Shoto scowled before balling his hand into a fist.

" _Once. And only this one time. I'll never use that bastard's quirk again._ " Todoroki promised to himself.

The hacker studied the frozen joint for a few moments before smashing the ice off with his other hand. Chilled blood oozed out of the wound before scab-like rock formed over it. Deimos charged the icy hero. He quickly leaped to the side as flames billowed toward the spot he'd been, melting the ice on the floor and ceiling. He coated his entire arm in rock before grabbing a hold of Todoroki's neck.

"Rock. Doesn't. Burn." Deimos said through gritted teeth as he lifted Shoto off the ground. The heat from his flames was threatening to burn the skin off the hacker's face. With one last burst of effort, Deimos spun and hurtled Todoroki into a nearby wall, knocking him unconscious. Deimos fell to his knees, groaning in pain.

"THE VILLAINS WIN!" All Might shouted over the speakers. Some of the students applauded while others stared, slack-jawed. Hank rolled his eyes while Sanford cheered the loudest. Toru gently placed the heavy jacket back on the wounded Hacker. Several pairs of medical robots arrived. Sanford walked alongside them as they carried Deimos and Todoroki.

"That was a dumb move...was it worth it?" Sanford asked. A pained groan was the hacker's response. He chuckled.

"Hey, I gotta get my adoring fan base going early. San, can you do something for me?" Deimos asked weakly. Sanford leaned over to listen.

"What is it buddy?"

"Pass over the 50 bucks you owe me," Deimos said with a painful laugh. Sanford paused for a moment before grinding his teeth and chucking the wad of cash at the Hacker's bruised jaw.

"I hope you choke on it," Sanford replied.

"Kinda hard to when I can barely move my mouth," Deimos mumbled. Sanford muttered under his breath and smacked the hacker on the shoulder before heading back to the observation deck.

* * *

"I thought for sure that Todoroki was gonna win!"

"So did I! Where did Deimos learn those moves?"

"Did you see how he didn't have any skin on his hands?"

"So gross man."

"I hope they're both alright…"

The students continued to chatter amongst themselves, pausing only when matches were going on.

"Final match-up!" All Might announced. "Team F as the heroes and Team G as the villains!"

Sanford stood up and prepared his new hook. He glanced over at his muscular teammate and gave him a thumbs up. Sato returned the gesture. They stood outside of the building while the 'villains' prepared.

"So what workout program do you do?" Sanford asked.

"I try and do a bit of everything. Full body every other day." Sato replied with a shrug. Sanford nodded before holding out his fist. Sato completed the fist bump. The buzzer sounded and they started moving in.

"So belly laser and miss acid." Sanford said more to himself. Sato nodded while staring down the hallway. Creeping forward, Sanford listened for any sound that could give the slightest hint toward their target's positions. Sato strolled along in a more relaxed manner but at least attempted to move quietly.

Sanford gripped his imitation hook in one hand while the other gripped the cord attached to it. At the end of the strong cord was a switch that could activate the electrical-shock feature of the weapon. His eyes flicked left and right, up and down, near and far, searching for any hidden details. A flash of light caught his eye. A small puddle of liquid on the floor. Signaling for Sato to stop, Sanford quietly leaned down and touched the substance with his finger.

A slight stinging sensation.

"An acid trap. Either they're somewhere nearby waiting to ambush us, or they've laid these down to weaken us." Sanford pondered as he wiped the substance off on his pants. He tapped Sato on the shoulder before pointing at the puddle. The student nodded before stepping around the harmful liquid.

Several puddles and two floors later, they had reached the 3rd floor's flight of stairs. Sanford paused once more.

"-'s no way this will wor-" Someone whispered. The demolitionist crouched down. Sato tried his best to copy the position. Sanford held up two fingers before jerking his thumb to the left. Sato nodded and pulled out a small chocolate bar. He gulped it down.

Suddenly, his muscles seemed to swell. The student stood up, bellowed, and charged around the corner. Sanford cursed under his breath and ran after Sato. He rounded the corner just in time to see the hulking student slip on a puddle of the acidic liquid. As he fell, a bright blue laser slammed into his chest. It did not pierce his flesh, but rather slammed him into the nearby wall, knocking him out.

"Well, that was easy. Hopefully, he's alright. Maybe his teammate will fall for the same trick" Mina spoke.

"We can only hope, Mon Amie." Ayoma replied loudly and dramatically. Sanford leaned down and grabbed a small piece of rubble and chucked it back behind him. It skittered across the floor.

"Did you hear that?" Mina asked.

"Oui."

Sanford gripped his hook as he heard footsteps approach. He leaped backward as acid flew towards him from around the corner. A small amount got on his arm, burning the skin.

"Did you think that would work?" Mina said with a giggle. She froze upon seeing the skin peeling off of Sanford's arm. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Are you alr-" She was interrupted as Aoyoma blasted past her with his belly laser.

"Excellent distraction Mon Cher!" He flew over Stanford's head but gasped upon feeling something around his leg. He was slammed into the ground as Sanford yanked the cord down and towards himself. Mina gasped. Spraying down a thin layer of acid, she slid towards Sanford, fist reared back.

The demolitionist easily caught the blow and used her momentum to throw her over his shoulder. A bright blue laser nearly caught him in the face. He cursed under his breath as he realized he'd forgotten to taze Aoyoma.

However, he raised an eyebrow when he saw said student hunched over, arms around his stomach region. Mina tried to sweep his legs while he was distracted. However, it was as if she had tried to leg sweep a tree trunk. Sanford glared down at her before yanking his hook back into his hand. A small drop of sweat appeared on Mina's forehead before a few thousand volts hit her. Her hair stood on end as she fell over.

Aoyoma blasted toward Sanford in a last-ditch effort to try and secure a victory. Sanford merely sidestepped the teen. Smashing into a wall, Aoyoma gave a small sigh before falling unconscious.

"THE HEROES WIN!" All Might shouted over the speakers. Sato groaned as he rubbed his head. He gazed at the destruction around him before turning his attention to Sanford.

"What happened?" He asked. Sanford shrugged.

"Took 'em out. No biggy. Try and be a little more cautious next time though." Sanford replied. He walked over and picked up both 'villains' and slung them over his shoulders before walking out. They didn't have any serious injuries and placed into the infirmary until they were conscious again.

The class assembled outside the training area as a loud whistle pierced the air. All Might stood before them with a proud look on his face.

"Super work! You really stepped up to the plate! And we didn't have any major injuries, save for Midoriya and Deimos! You should be proud. Excellent first day of training, all around!" All Might heaped on praise while giving a thumbs up. Asui raised her hand.

"It's nice to hear some encouraging words after our homeroom class. Mr. Aizawa was kind of a buzzkill." The rest of the class nodded in agreement, save for Hank and Sanford. All Might grinned and held his arms out wide in a dramatic pose.

"I'm happy to bring such staggering positivity to my Alma Mater! That's all for now, folks. I should go check on Young Midoriya and Deimos's progress!" He got into a sprinting position.

"Now, watch how a pro exits. LIKE HE'S GOT SOMEWHERE TO BE!" The hero shouted as he took off sprinting at over 90 miles per hour. The class gasped at his ability.

"Okay guys, THAT is a hero!"

"Aw...I'll never be able to run that fast."

" _He's hiding something._ " Hank pondered before following the rest of the students back to class.

* * *

Nezu sipped his cup of tea before turning back to the neat stacks of paperwork on his desk. A request here, a report there.

He looked up from his work to see All Might in his weaker form dressed in a yellow suit. Gesturing to the chair in front of his desk, Nezu set aside a form and rested his chin upon his hands.

"I will skip our normal pleasantries and jump straight to the point." All Might stated seriously. Nezu gave a slight smile.

"I assume this is about Mr. Wimbleton?" Nezu asked before taking a sip of his tea. All Might nodded.

"You're correct. I refuse to go a single step further when it comes to teaching him." All Might replied. Nezu raised an eyebrow.

"Yagi, would you be so kind as to enlighten me regarding your misgivings with Wimbleton?" Nezu asked calmly. However, there was a subtle tone of irritation in his voice.

"The moment he came into my class, my instincts were screaming 'VILLAIN.' But I knew that gut feelings are no way to truly judge someone. However, my instincts were proven correct once I started watching him during the mock battles." All Might rubbed his forehead.

"He could have- no, should have charged forward immediately or done some silly monologue as a teenager would. Instead, he just stood there. Calculating. If he had been trying, he would have knocked her out with the first blow. But instead, he was playing with her, like it was a game!" All Might practically shouted. Nezu held out his hand, silently asking the pro to calm down. Yagi nodded before leaning back in his chair.

"I don't even know how he managed to sneak that firearm by us. His personality, his actions, his fighting style all scream cold, calculated, and cruel. I reviewed the video footage of how he and his cohorts entered our world Principal. He didn't just kill those men, he ensured every one of their last moments was agonizing. For god's sake, he ripped out one man's throat and let him choke on his own blood!" All Might took a deep breath as he tried to calm down his trembling hands. "I don't know why we even allowed someone as bloodthirsty as him freedom. I especially don't know why we allowed him into this school!"

Nezu drew out a small box. Opening the top, he pulled out a single, small cigarette. He glanced up at All Might.

"You don't mind if I indulge in my habit?" The principal inquired. All Might shook his head. Nezu lit the cancer stick before taking a long drag from it.

"Yagi, I'm sure you're aware of the existence of the AAHW, but could you please give me a brief description of it." Nezu requested. All Might nodded.

"The AAHW, or Agency Against Hank Wimbleton, is a terrorist group that popped up a few months ago. They use lethal force in every encounter. Their agents, when captured, somehow commit suicide or end up dead within 12 hours with no intel given out save for the most minor of details. Over 40% of the heroes that engage them end up dead or mortally wounded. They usually suffer only minor losses." All Might paused, contemplating. Nezu pointed at him with his cigarette.

"Precisely. Yagi, that is why we need Mr. Wimbleton, Sanford, and Deimos. The Agency doesn't play by the same rules as us or even some of the worst villains we've encountered. Human experimentation on mass scales, torture, and acts I'd rather not discuss in polite company. Every active hero, save for a few, couldn't even imagine killing a villain if capture was possible. For the Agency, killing seems to be the priority." He took another drag.

"Those three are our wildcards. A means to an end. With their help, we can quickly neutralize the Agency with minimal losses. I don't like the idea of killing any more than you do, but I despise the idea of innocents or heroes dying to scum like the Agency." Nezu explained. All Might glanced up at the Principal.

"And when we've gotten rid of the AAHW? What then?" He asked gruffly.

"We will present the trio three choices."

"One, we can attempt to send them back to their world and forget this whole debacle happened."

"Two, if we cannot send them back, they will be offered the choice to stay here and work as pro heroes. They will be required to follow our rules and will suffer the consequences if they don't. No more 'Get-Out-Of-Jail-Free' cards." Another drag from his cigarette.

"And finally, three. If they refuse option two, and option one is unavailable, they will be forced to live as harmless civilians or be branded as villains." Nezu stated, stubbing out his cigarette. All Might stared down before lifting his head to look the Principal in the eyes.

"And you promise that they won't be allowed to harm any innocents?" All Might asked. Nezu smiled and nodded.

"I promise," Nezu stated with a smile. All Might nodded and left. Nezu sighed and returned to his paperwork. He took a small sip of tea before frowning.

"Cold."

* * *

The last class of the day had just ended. Hank sat in the back fiddling with his baton while Sanford and Deimos socialized. Deimos's relatively minor injuries had healed quickly and efficiently. Everyone quieted down, however, when Midoriya opened the door, his damaged arm in a sling.

The rest of the class gathered around him, sending out a flurry of questions, compliments, and introductions. Hank rolled his eyes and grabbed his things. As he left the classroom, he heard Izuku ask where 'Kacchan' was.

" _Probably a nickname for blondy._ " Hank guessed. Sanford and Deimos quickly followed him out. They reached their dorm, ordered food, and went to sleep.

* * *

Pain. Agonizing pain. The sound of flesh tearing and bones cracking.

"You don't kill Clown!"

" **CLOWN KILLS YOU!** "

Hank's eyelids snapped open. He glanced at the clock to his side.

**5:00 AM**

He silently got up and changed from the t-shirt and shorts he wore. He looked over at the other two. Sanford mumbled and cursed in his sleep while Deimos twitched as sweat covered his face. Hank slammed his fist against the side of the wall.

Deimos snapped up, revolver pointed at the source of the noise while Sanford was halfway out of bed, knife at the ready. They relaxed but scowled at the sudden disturbance. Hank shrugged.

"Wanted to make sure you hadn't gone soft already." He said sternly. The other two sighed before getting ready.

**5:15 AM**

The sun was barely starting to rise. However, the usual quiet was disturbed by distant shouting. Hank kept one hand on his holster as they approached the front gate. After they passed through, dozens of cameras and microphones were shoved into their faces as a multitude of questions assaulted their ears.

A woman dressed in a blue suit with a yellow armband stepped forward.

"Hey you three! Are you students at U.A?" The woman asked, microphone held out. Sanford moved to the front of the trio.

"Yes ma'am, we are." He replied politely. A smile crossed her face.

"Could you give us any details about working with All Might? How is he as a teacher? What's he like in person?" She asked quickly. Sanford scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"I don't believe we're allowed to give out that info ma'am. Sorry." He stated. The woman frowned. Deimos pulled out a cigarette, earning her attention.

"Young man! Aren't you a little young to be smoking? Is this the type of behavior U.A allows, maybe even encourages?" She asked condescendingly. Deimos glanced at her before lighting his cigarette and replying.

"And I think you're too old to be wearing that little make-up. But that doesn't stop you from being an eyesore." The woman gasped at the rudeness. She studied the students for a few moments before settling upon Hank.

"And what about you, young man? Is that a toy gun on your hip? At your age?!" She asked incredulously. Hank scowled behind his mask and stepped forward. Sanford put his arm in front of the angered merc.

"Uh, I wouldn't recommend doing that ma'am. Hank here gets real cranky without any caffeine in his system." Sanford tried to warn the woman. She huffed before replying.

"I don't care if some moody teen hasn't had his coffee, I want to know why U.A allows a student to walk around looking like a pile of rags on -"

_**CRACK** _

The crowd yelled as a bullet flew through the air and into one of the nearby buildings. Hank slowly put away his now smoking handgun. He glared at the quivering woman for a few moments before shoving past her and the army of cameramen.

"Tried to warn ya." Deimos said as he walked past. The trio strolled down to their preferred coffee shop and quietly enjoyed their beverages. They quickly paid and left.

* * *

When they arrived back at the school, massive metal walls surrounded every entrance. The reporters had left. Deimos banged on the main gate a few times, asking to be let back in. No response.

"One of them probably tried to sneak into the school grounds. Dipshits." Hank thought to himself. He glanced at one of the nearby walls. Roughly fifteen feet high, with two five foot increments about a foot wide each.

"Hey Sanford, you got your hook on you?" Hank inquired. Sanford nodded and pulled out the weapon.

"Never leave home without it." The demolitionist replied. Hank walked over to the wall. He pressed his hand against it. Smooth.

"I need you to boost me up. Then, toss me your hook so I can act as an anchor." Hank explained. Sanford nodded and stood with his back against the wall and hands clasped together. Hank put one foot on top of Sanford's hands and jumped up. The demolitionist threw the merc as hard as he could upward.

Hank easily landed on top of the wall. He snatched the hook out of the air as it flew toward him and held onto it tightly. Deimos and Sanford quickly scaled up the wall while holding onto the hook's cord. They jumped down and landed lightly on the other side. They set off for class.

However, a security guard stepped in front of them.

"Present your IDs or you will be removed from school grounds." He ordered sternly. The trio complied. After checking and rechecking the cards, the guard sighed.

"Sorry kids, you won't be allowed back into class until lunch time. Security protocols." The guard explained before heading back to his post. Deimos sat down with his back against a wall while Hank and Sanford stood.

"Hey, how pissed do you think angry-eyes is gonna be?" Deimos asked with a smirk? Sanford paused for a moment, thinking, before replying.

"What? Aizawa? I don't really know. I can't tell if he actually cares or is indifferent." Sanford wondered. Hank scoffed.

"He's going to be annoyed, but fuck him. He's trying to toughen these kids up, but he's still being soft compared to the training we all went through." The other two silently nodded. They stayed there for a few hours, occasionally talking.

* * *

Finally, the doors to the cafeteria unlocked themselves. Deimos rushed through them before groaning in annoyance.

"We're at the back of the fucking line!" Deimos growled to the others. Sanford shook his head and sighed while Hank chuckled at Deimos's frustration. After another thirty minutes, they finally grabbed some food. They sat down in a faraway corner and began munching...

...Until a bell began ringing loudly. Some of the students stood up. A speaker crackled to life.

"Warning. Level Three security breach. All students, please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion."

"What's a level three security breach?" Tenya asked one of his fellow students.

"It means that someone managed to get past the school's barriers! This hasn't happened in my three years here. We should get going!" The student replied. Deimos flinched a little before leaning next to Sanford.

"Do you think we caused that?" He asked. Hank shook his head.

"We got in three hours ago with multiple guards watching us. Someone else pulled the same trick or worse." He explained before taking another bite of his curry. Deimos nodded before returning to his food. The trio continued eating as students rushed past them, panicked.

Hank glanced through one of the nearby windows. He spotted the reporter who had been hounding them earlier shoving a microphone into Aizawa's face.

" _They're not fit enough to get over the wall as we did or breach it. I doubt anyone let them in. They're probably just a distraction for someone else._ " Hank mused as he consumed his rice. Deimos stared hungrily at the extra meals that had been left on the serving area. Sanford sighed before nodding to him. Deimos immediately stood up, walked over to the counter, and snatched two extra servings. He and Sanford began gobbling them down.

Off in the distance, Tenya yelled about "Proving that UA students are the best." Hank shrugged and dropped his plate off to be cleaned. He returned to his seat with a toothpick.

"Where'd you get the pick?" Deimos asked. Hank pointed next to the cleaning station. Deimos strolled over and grabbed one for himself. They spent a few more minutes watching the chaos come to an end. The speakers crackled back to life once more.

"All students, please return to your classes. The emergency is over."

* * *

"It's time, class rep. Let's begin." Yaoyorozu stated. Midoriya shuddered as he nearly fainted.

"Um. Okay, so we need to figure out who the other class officers will be." Midoriya stuttered out. "But first, there's something I wanna say."

"I've thought a lot about this." Izuku began. "And I think...That Tenya Iida should be our class rep!" Midoriya raised his head and slowly grew more confident.

"He was able to capture everyone's attention and get us in line. So I believe," He smiled toward Tenya. "That he should be the one leading our class from now on!"

The whole class began cheering and agreeing with Midoriya, while Yaoyorozu muttered about getting the second-highest number of votes and not being chosen.

Deimos tossed a note at Sanford.

" **Did we miss something?** " Sanford simply shrugged back. After a little while, the class died down and Aizawa came in. The bags under his eyes had somehow gotten bigger.

"Today's training will be a little different. You'll have three instructors. Me, All Might, and another faculty member will be keeping tabs on you." Aizawa explained. The class gasped. Sero raised his hand.

"Sir! What kind of training is this?" The student inquired. Aizawa held out a flashcard.

"Rescue!" He replied. "You'll be dealing with natural disasters, shipwrecks, stuff like that."

The s students began excitedly chattering amongst themselves. A few were worried about the intensity of it, while others were ready for a chance to act like "true heroes."

"Guys, I'm not finished yet." Aizawa stated with a deadpan expression. "What you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about your costumes…" He pressed a switch, causing the wall lockers to appear.

"...but keep in mind that you haven't gotten used to them yet, and they might limit your abilities." He explained before turning back to the class. "This special training's at an off-campus facility, so we'll be taking a bus to get there. For security reasons, it will be considered school grounds, Wimbleton." Aizawa said pointedly. Several of the students looked back at Hank, who merely flipped Aizawa the bird. A few hushed gasps at his rudeness.

"That's all. Start getting ready." Aizawa ordered with a scowl.

The students quickly changed into their hero costumes, save for Izuku, who chose to equip his P.E. uniform combined with what remained of his costume. They loaded up into the bus while Tenya blasted a whistle, vainly attempting to give out orders.

* * *

The trio sat at the very back while the others talked and laughed. At one point Bakugo nearly started trading blows with another student over minor teasing.

"Hey, hey, we're here. Stop messing around." Aizawa ordered from the front. They quickly unloaded from the bus and walked toward the massive building. They were greeted by a peculiar sight.

"Hello, everyone, I've been waiting for you!" A person spoke from within what appeared to be an astronaut's suit. The class gasped while the trio stared in slight confusion.

"It's the space hero, Thirteen!" Izuku spoke quietly yet excitedly.

"Woohoo! Thirteen is one of my favorite heroes!" Uraraka shouted.

"I can't wait to show you what's inside!" Thirteen said enthusiastically. The students quickly followed her in. They immediately gasped upon entering the building. A massive translucent dome rose above their heads, providing shelter to a landscape full of various environments, ranging from rock slides to flaming cities.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, et cetera. I created this facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. But, you can call it, USJ!" Thirteen spoke. Aizawa walked up to her before whispering.

"Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already? Lemme guess, he booked an interview instead," Aizawa said sarcastically.

"Actually, it's something else." Thirteen replied. Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "Apparently he did too much hero work on the way to school this morning and used up all his power. He's resting in the teacher's lounge." Aizawa sighed,

"That man is the height of irresponsibility," Aizawa stated flatly. "The clock's ticking, we should get started." Thirteen nodded.

"Excellent. Before we begin, let me just say one thing. Well, maybe two things. Possibly three, four, or five."

" _Shoot me now._ " Hank thought, bored to tears. She began to lecture them about how their powers could be used to both help and destroy. Hank rolled his eyes at the cliched speech.

" _Everyone and their dog knows this. Just move on so we can get this over with._ " He brooded. He visualized his old Beretta and began disassembling and reassembling it in his mind. He could almost feel the cold steel in his hands. He was interrupted by the class cheering at Thirteen's speech.

"Right, now that that's over…" Aizawa began. He was interrupted by electricity crackling along the edge of the dome as its dozens of lights flickered before fading away. A portal of purple-black particles tore open reality in front of a small fountain before a large figure formed out of it. A pale, ghoulish hand stretched out of it.

"Stay together and don't move!" Aizawa shouted. "Thirteen. Protect the students!"

One by one, dozens of misshapen and costumed figures stepped out of the looming figure. Some held weapons, while others just clenched their fists. Izuku started to take a tentative step forward.

"Stay back!" Aizawa shouted. He slowly put on his goggles. "This is real. Those are villains."

The class gasped, while the trio readied their weapons. Hank slowly rolled his neck, causing a series of pops and cracks to be emitted.

" _Finally. Some action._ "

* * *

**Hey, author here. If you've watched BNHA before (which, of course, I don't own.), you probably noticed I scrapped the whole "Class Rep" election. I found that it just dragged on, repeated a lot of dialogue from the show, and didn't really involve the Trio or their interactions with the BNHA characters/world. I'll probably do more of this later on (after consulting my editors to make sure I'm not cutting out major plot points). Thank you for reading!**


	6. Battle for the USJ

**First, allow me to apologize for the long delay. Studies, as well as my own incompetence with timing, resulted in this long delay. I ended up rewriting the main fight scenes for this chapter. Twice. However, to make up for it, this chapter is 9.7K words long. Almost twice as that of previous ones. I will now give myself 2 to even 3 weeks for each chapter. I'll try and answer any further questions in DMs.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Thirteen, get them out of here and alert the main campus." Aizawa paused for a moment. "Actually, if they've got the ability to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications too. Kaminari, try using your quirk to contact the school."

The teen nodded and began adjusting his earpiece. Hank studied the ever-growing number of villains while Deimos and Sanford checked their weapons.

"What are you going to do? You can't fight them on your own!" Midoriya shouted. "There's too many of them. Even if you can nullify their quirks, your fighting style's not suited for this. Your power works best in stealth and one-on-one fights. That's not gonna help with a group."

"You can't be a pro if you only have one trick," Aizawa replied curtly. "I'll leave it to you Thirteen," Aizawa stated before leaping toward the enemy. A trio of villains wielding fire-arm-based quirks glanced at each other in confusion when their weapons didn't go off, only to be grabbed by Aizawa's scarf and smashed together.

Bobbing and weaving, Eraserhead dodged every attack an enemy would throw at him, only to reply immediately with a swift kick or punch, knocking out whoever had tried to attack him. A villain with four massive arms bellowed and charged toward Aizawa. In one smooth motion, the hero crouched beneath a swing and swung the back of his foot into the villain's jaw. A loud crack filled the air as the man's jaw was dislocated and broken. Before the unconscious villain could hit the ground, the seemingly living scarf wrapped around his ankle and smashed him headfirst into three of his compatriots.

While Aizawa knocked out the villains one-by-one, the students began running toward the door. Midoriya had stopped for a moment to express his surprise but was immediately chided by Iida.

The group halted as a spiral of purple-black particles appeared in the floor in front of them. A tall, shadowy figure with yellow eyes made entirely from such particles loomed over them.

"There is no escape for you." The figure spoke. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves into this haven of justice to say hello." The shade-like figure seemed to smirk.

"And besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace, to take his last breath?" The students gasped in response while Hank started to quietly tap his left foot.

"I believe he was supposed to be here today, and yet I see no sign of him. There must've been some sort of change in plans we could not have foreseen." The figure sighed as twin wings of black smoke spread out behind him

"Ah, well, in the end, I suppose it doesn't matter. I still have a role to play." One of the caps on Thirteen's fingers flipped open. She pointed it at the villain but gasped and paused when Bakugo and Kirishima dashed toward the figure. The two students simultaneously struck the villain, causing a massive explosion to erupt. They leaped back, unharmed and confident.

"Did ya think we were just gonna stand around and let you tear this place to shreds?" Kirishima taunted while smoke billowed around them.

"You live up to your school's reputation." The figure spoke as the purple smoke reformed around a metal collar covering his 'neck'. "But you should be more careful, children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt.."

"You two, get out of the way, right now!" Thirteen shouted, pointing toward the villain.

"I'll scatter you across this facility to meet my comrades and your deaths!" The villain shouted as black smoke surrounded the students. Hank was struck by the sensation of sudden weightlessness.

"Teleportation." He thought. The moment he felt the force of gravity once more, he immediately oriented himself and landed on his feet. He quickly surveyed the area around him. Surrounded by rubble and broken rebar, the merc spotted the entry area at the opposite side of the building from him. He paused.

Footsteps. Dozens of them.

"Looks like little rag boy is all alone. How about we do this quick and painless guys?" A man with dozens of spikes jutting from his body spoke. A few others laughed cruelly.

ELSEWHERE

Deimos slammed face-first into the ground while Sanford managed to roll to his feet. Grabbing the technician by the back of his shirt, the demolitionist jerked Deimos to his feet.

"God I hate teleportation," Deimos grumbled. Sanford smacked his shoulder. Deimos scowled at him before noticing the villains surrounding them. They were all either unarmed or wielding basic melee weapons. The two Nevadians stood back to back as nearly two dozen villains gathered around them.

"Just like old times, right San?" Deimos asked. Sanford chuckled and nodded in reply.

"Come on little fish," A muscular man taunted. "Show us what you can do with your little toy club. Maybe you might bruise my HARGH" The villain was interrupted by the long end of the nightstick being shoved through his throat. He choked on his blood for a few moments before his corpse was kicked off the bloody steel.

Before any of them could react, Hank was already dashing toward another. A loud crack echoed as the woman's left knee bent backward. Before she could scream, her skull was cracked in two. She fell to the ground, brains leaking out onto the concrete rubble.

Hank glanced at his weapon. The cheap steel was already warped. He shook his head and tossed it to the side. He wouldn't need it anyway.

The spiked villain roared as he rushed forward, ignoring the warnings of his allies. He doubled over as three punches seemed to simultaneously land in his solar plexus. His eyes widened as he felt two sets of fingers plunged into his neck.

In one smooth motion, Hank ripped the man's head clean off his body. He readjusted his grip on his new spiky weapon, two fingers in the eye holes and his thumb in the mouth, holding it in a way akin to a grotesque bowling ball.

All of the villains took a small step back. A few even puked. After a few tense seconds, one of them built up the courage to speak.

"W-what the fuck are you?!" A boar-headed man shouted fearfully. Hank responded by charging forward and smashing the villain's head in with the spiky skull. Before the man had even hit the ground, the merc had swapped targets. He grabbed a woman with massive, gorilla-like arms by her collar and lifted her with one hand.

Hank swung back and forth with his severed head until the woman's face was nothing but a bloody pulp. He hurled the corpse toward another villain. The man barely dodged the body but didn't notice the head flying towards him. A six-inch-long spike embedded itself in his brain.

Hank turned his attention to the seven still alive. He suddenly cocked his head, red eye lenses seemingly glowing. The villains began running for their lives.

"WATCH THAT HOOK!" A skull-faced villain shouted before a spike of rock embedded itself in his torso. Deimos dodged a swing before throwing a haymaker that shattered another man's jaw. Hearing a footstep behind him, Deimos spun around while swinging, resulting in a caved-in ribcage for the woman who had tried to sneak up on him with a knife.

Sanford dodged a sword swing before kicking out the man's legs. Grabbing the blade, Sanford decapitated the villain on the ground before impaling another.

"ON YOUR LEFT!" Deimos shouted as he suplexed a lizardman. Sanford ducked below a powerful right hook and severed the arm responsible for him. The villain cradled his bleeding stump before several thousand volts were pumped through him. Sanford kicked the unconscious man in the head before his eyes widened.

"Deimos! Agents!" Sanford yelled as he raised his hook. Deimos cursed under his breath when he spotted the familiar red sunglasses. He shoved the hapless villain he'd been wrestling with toward the demolitionist, who cleaved the man's head in two.

An engineer armed with a revolver strode towards them, flanked by two agents armed with nightsticks. Deimos grabbed a villain wearing biker clothes and armed with a chain, before shoving him between himself and the .357 magnums streaking toward him. The first round hit the villain in the chest. He barely had time to scream before the second punctured his skull. His corpse flinched in time with the rest of the gunshots.

While the engineer reloaded, the two agents charged toward the Nevadians. One of them swung his nightstick toward Sanford's head. The demolitionist easily parried the blow and carved a red line across the agent's chest.

Deimos caught the other agent's baton midswing. He yanked the club towards himself before smashing his other fist into the agent's nose. Two more stony strikes crushed the agent's skull. The engineer popped the cylinder back into place in his revolver just in time to have two feet of steel ran through his gut.

Deimos reached for the revolver, only for his hand to be slapped away by. The demolitionist checked for spare ammo on the engineer before turning to Deimos.

"My kill, my gun." He stated, annoyed. Deimos rolled his eyes and yanked the sword out of the modified human's stomach.

"Target spotted. Move in to neutralize. Lethal force only." A soldat ordered. The two engineers under him nodded. One checked the magazine on his MP5 while the other flipped off the safety on his UMP. The soldat shouldered his AK-74 and began moving through the imitation city.

The target was distracted, too busy caving in a friendly's skull. The woman screamed before the concrete coated rebar slammed down. The target glanced over at them as he tossed the weapon to the side.

"Moving to engage." Engineer 1743-Alpha stated. He took several steps forward before firing a burst from his gun. Hank rolled to the side as 9mm bullets reduced concrete to dust and shards of rock.

Hank dashed to and fro between pieces of broken-down walls and buildings. Every time the engineer fired, Hank slowed down time to count every round going through the air. He did this six times. On his seventh pass, he began counting again. 27. 28. 29. 30.

_Click_

The engineer glanced down at his weapon before realizing what had happened. He reached into a pouch on his chest, trying to find a spare mag.

"COVER ME!" He shouted through his mask, a hint of panic starting to leak through. He yanked out the spare 20-round mag he had and slammed it into his MP5. He jerked back the charging handle and looked up, only to see a black blur approaching him.

Time slowed to a crawl. Hank could see the tendons on the engineer's hand tensing as his finger started to pull the trigger. Swinging his hand upward, Hank shoved the barrel of the weapon underneath the engineer's chin. Five rounds shredded through bone and brain alike. Blood spewed out of the top of 1743's head, painting the nearby area and Hank neon yellow.

Before the other two could react, Hank flipped the gun around and squeezed the trigger. Nine rounds shredded through the second engineer's thin armor. The sound of him choking on his blood was muffled by his mask.

The soldat glared at Hank before raising his own rifle. Hank dodged to the right as 5.45 rounds buzzed through the air like a horde of angry bees. Six 9mms flew back, but failed to find their mark. The soldat scrambled to get off the ground after barely dodging the flying lead. He swung his head to the left just in time to see a boot coming towards his face.

Hank felt three teeth get knocked out of the soldat's mouth and two more come loose. The soldier rolled a few times on the ground due to the momentum of the blow before coming to a stop. He weakly tried to get up. Hank replied to the attempt by slamming the soldat's face into the ground. Twice. The cloned human's eyepiece was beginning to flicker.

Hank grabbed the base of the device and yanked upward. Delicate pieces of metal and wire designed to help the brain process information instead shredded the soft tissue. An ugly, yellow trench was carved through the soldat's flesh and bone. Hank tossed the corpse to the side with ease. He cocked his head for a moment, listening for quiet footsteps and soft breathing. He snatched the fallen soldat's AK and sprinted off in the direction of one of the surviving villains.

"So why do you think the Agency's here?" Deimos asked as he patted down a corpse for extra gear. Sanford paused while cleaning the blood out of his revolver's cylinder.

"Probably working with this 'league of villains', The demolitionist replied while gently kicking a fallen villain's corpse. "Sounds like something out of a cartoon." Deimos nodded before standing up. He spotted a group of students walking away from a small lake with a shipwreck in the middle of it. He sprinted down the hill towards them while waving. Sanford grumbled about the hacker being an airhead before running after him.

Midoriya jogged to meet with Deimos, while Asui and Mineta walked behind him.

"Hey! Good to see you three are in one piece." Deimos said with a grin. The trio of students nodded, while Mineta quivered slightly. Midoriya wore a shaky smile but adopted a concerned look upon noticing several stains on Deimos's jacket.

"Deimos, i-is that blood on your clothes?" Midoriya asked while hesitantly pointing his finger at the Nevadian. Deimos gave a cocky smile.

"Sure is! Between Sanford and me, we got about...15 of those fucks. How many'd you ice?" Deimos asked. Midoriya took a shocked step back.

"Ice?" Midoriya asked with wide eyes. Asui and Mineta glanced worriedly at each other before staring at the Nevadians.

"You know, iced? Killed?" Deimos said with a confused expression while Sanford pinched the bridge of his nose. Midoriya immediately shook his head.

"We didn't kill anyone! At least, none that we know of. You killed someone!?" Midoriya interrogated. Deimos laughed while Sanford nodded his head.

"Of course. They were coming at us with lethal force. One of us could've been mortally wounded if we only used non-lethal methods ourselves." Sanford explained calmly. Midoriya stared at them for a few seconds, confusion and shock plastered across his face. Deimos glanced to the side.

"SHIT! MOVE!" The hacker yelled before tackling midoriya to the ground. The soft-spoken student noticed as Hank sprinted past them. The merc paused for a moment to fire a burst from his rifle before running in a different direction.

"Was that Wimbleton?" Mineta asked while trembling. Deimos nodded as he got off the ground and helped Midoriya up.

"Why did you shove me to the ground like that? I don't think Wimbleton would've attacked us." Midoriya inquired as he cupped a hand around his broken finger.

"I doubt he would've hurt us on purpose, but Hank tends to get...focused...if he hasn't had a chance to fight in a week or two. He probably would've smashed you in the jaw to get you out of the way instead of going around you. I pity the poor bastards that attacked him." Sanford said while looking in the direction Hank had taken off from.

"Why was there yellow blood on him?" Asui asked. Sanford and Deimos looked at each other before chuckling.

"If the Agency's here, they probably sent an ATP kill-team just for Hank. That yellow blood's probably all that's left of them." Sanford chuckled. Deimos sighed.

"And all we got were two measly agents and an engineer. Last I checked, we're supposed to be Class 3-B threats!" The hacker complained to Sanford's further amusement. A villain's unconscious body flew past them. Another pair of evil-doers were slammed down via Aizawa's scarf before a third had his nose crushed in by a left hook.

"He's still going strong," Deimos said with an impressed whistle.

"Yeah, but how long until Mr. Mag wannabe is going to step in? It's obvious these punks are fodder." Sanford observed.

The person covered in severed, grey hands charged toward Aizawa. Dashing forward, Aizawa shoved his elbow into the villain's gut. The students cheered at what seemed to be an easy take-down. Sanford and Deimos, on the other hand, scowled upon noticing that the blow had been caught. The skin and tendons around Aizawa's elbow began to crack and flake off.

The hero punched the villain in the chest before jumping backward, his right arm hanging uselessly at his side. A gas-mask-wearing villain charged him, only to be sent flying back by a roundhouse kick. Three more surrounded Eraserhead.

The leader spoke for a few moments before the three villains charged. A villain with metallic claws slashed at the hero before they were cocooned in the scarf and thrown into the path of another's flail. The flail's wielder hesitated before receiving a knee to the jaw. The third charged up from behind, only to receive a roundhouse to the side of the head.

The leader spoke a few muffled words. In the blink of an eye, the hulking, purple-skinned giant stood behind Aizawa. In one smooth motion, it slammed his skull into the ground, cracking the concrete. It then began breaking every bone in his arms. One. By. One.

The students flinched with every crack and pain-filled scream. Deimos lifted up his sword but paused when a hand was laid on his shoulder. He glanced over to see Sanford's hand holding him back, the demolitionist giving a saddened shake of his head.

' _He's already dead. We can't take it on._ ' Sanford seemed to say. Deimos sighed and stepped back. As the beast prepared to shatter an ulna, a dozen rounds pounded into its stained flesh.

It turned its bird-like head just in time for six more to shred its eyes and beak. It stood stock still while hank sprinted toward it. The merc barely had time to slide under its massive fist as it attempted to crush his skull. Two more rounds flew into its gut before the gun clicked.

Rolling out of the slide, Hank pulled out a small combat knife. The beast growled at him before swiping at his leg. Slowing down time, Hank leaped onto the massive limb and carved through the muscle up to the creature's shoulder. Its other arm moved as fast as lighting, grabbing a hold of the merc's leg and jerking him into the air. In one smooth motion, Hank slashed through the beast's fingers, freeing himself from their grasp.

Spinning in the air, Hank hurled the knife into the now regenerated left-eye of the monster. It scowled before yanking the irritant out. Hank held out his hand behind him expectantly. Deimos sighed and tossed his sword, handle first, into the merc's waiting palm. The hacker then immediately looked up.

"What are you watching for?" Asui whispered. Deimos shrugged.

"A falling rave." He replied with genuine concern. Sanford scowled slightly at the memory.

Hank and the creature stared each other down. The leader strode toward the others.

"A mini-boss, huh? No matter. Before we leave, let's make sure the symbol of peace is broken. Let's wreck his pride." He spoke quietly. In the blink of an eye, he was mere feet away from the trio of students, pale hand outstretched and ready to destroy...

...Only to be slapped away by a rock-covered hand. Sanford stood between the leader and the students, revolver aimed for the pale man's skull. Deimos stood next to him, having barely reacted in time to block the attack. One of the grey hands on his arm detached itself, falling to the floor.

Deimos's sharp eyes tracked the fallen limb, preventing him from fully perceiving the pale hand racing toward his face. Sanford squeezed the trigger, but his target had already moved out of his sights. The bullet useless pinged against the metal ceiling.

The villain paused, before turning his head back toward Aizawa.

"You really are so cool...Eraser Head." The villain spoke with a hint of awe. Aizawa's hair floated as his eyes glowed red. The creature almost immediately stepped over and smashed his face back into the ground. While the villain was distracted, Midoriya leaped out of the water, fist pulled back.

"YOU! Let him go! NOW! " He shouted as his arm began to glow.

"SMASH!"

A massive wave of kinetic energy blew away several villains and knocked Deimos off his feet. Steam filled the air around them. When it finally cleared, Midoriya's hopeful expression disappeared. The creature had somehow anticipated the attack on its master and positioned itself between him and Midoriya. There wasn't even a bruise on its rock-solid core.

"You're pretty powerful." The villain observed. "This "smash" of yours...Are you one of All Might's disciples? Doesn't matter, I'm done with you now." The creature grabbed Midoriya's right arm and reached toward his head with its other hand. Asui attempted to grab him with her frog-like tongue, but the leader was already reaching toward her and Mineta with his deadly hands.

Sanford had his revolver raised to the back of the villain's head, while Deimos was lunging toward Midoriya. Hank was mid-air, sword raised and ready to plunge into the beast's exposed brain.

Suddenly, the main entrance of the USJ exploded inward in a cloud of steam and splinters. The wave of energy knocked Hank backward and threw off Sanford's aim once more. Through it strode a massive man wearing a dress shirt and slacks. Rather than a proud smile, however, he wore an enraged scowl. His footsteps echoed across the now silent building.

"Have no fear, students." All Might stated, with a stomp punctuating his sentence. "Because..."

"...I am here!"

The lesser villains began to panic and murmured amongst themselves. The leader and his creature stared at the legendary hero in silence. It took the hero a tenth of a second to reach Aizawa. All the villains in his path suddenly fell over, unconscious. Gently picking up the wounded hero, All Might muttered a quiet apology, before seemingly teleporting and grabbing the trio of students as well as the two Nevadians trying to protect them. Hank barely dodged the grab, even with his bullet-time activated.

The silence was broken by the wet plop of a grey, severed hand falling to the ground. The leader immediately covered his face and began groping on the ground for the limb while muttering to himself. The students gathered by the entrance cheered while Mineta shed tears of joy.

The lead villain clamped the fallen hand back onto his, immediately regaining his calm. He mumbled under his breath before glancing at the Symbol of Peace. A crazed grin was hidden behind the hand.

Midoriya stooped down and gently lifted Aizawa onto his shoulders. He paused for a few moments before looking up at All Might.

"All Might, you can't! That brain villain took a One-fo-" Midoriya cut himself off before starting once more. "I-I smashed him and didn't break my arm this time, but he wasn't fazed at all! Wimbleton injured his face and hands, but he seems to have a regeneration quirk! He's too strong!"

All Might swung his arm backward, pointing at the concerned student while still focusing on the villains in front of him.

"Young Midoriya," All Might spun around and held the victory sign next to his face.

"I got this!"

Izuku nodded before trudging away, Mineta and Asui in tow. Hank signaled for the other two Nevadians to come close.

"Cover those three. I'll see if I can eliminate Mr. hand fetish." Deimos and Sanford nodded before jogging over toward Midoriya's group. Hank turned back toward the staring match between All Might and the villains' leader.

" _Better not steal my damn kill._ " Hank thought as he gripped his blade's handle. All Might dashed toward the villain, arms crossed over one another.

"Carolina..." The villain tilted his head up to look the hero in the eye.

"Nomu." The hulking beast leaped in front of its master in time to receive the massive blow.

"SMASH" All Might shouted as he slammed into the creature with a cross attack. An invisible wave of energy passed through the Nomu, causing the water behind it to be churned into massive waves.

"Huh?" All Might stared for a moment before bending backward to dodge a grab from the creature. He replied with a strike to the thing's stomach. It paused for a moment before swiping at the hero again. Barely dodging the creature's claws, All Might stepped back before shouting.

"Let's try this!" He threw a left jab into the creature's jaw, knocking its monstrous head to the side. He followed up with a blow from a right. The creature seemed to stare at him with contempt before opening its fang-filled beak and screeching. All Might dodged backward as it gave chase.

"Doesn't even matter where I punch you, does it?" The hero asked rhetorically. His feet ground into the concrete floor as he came to a stop before dealing another blow to the beast's stomach. While it was stunned, All Might jabbed its chest before slamming it across the face. The leader chuckled.

"That's because Nomu here has shock absorption, All Might. The only way you're going to hurt him is to slowly gouge out his flesh." All Might glanced at the blue-haired man.

"I thought he had regeneration? Make up your mind about his quirk." The villain began laughing hysterically.

"Is the Symbol of Peace really so foolish to think that the being designed to kill him at 100% power would only have a single quirk? You've finally met your match."

While the creature was reeling back from the previous set of blows, All Might dashed behind and grabbed it around the waist. In one smooth motion, he suplexed the creature into the ground. A massive cloud of dust was thrown into the air, carried by a powerful shockwave.

" _Damn idiot. Any attack without lethal intent isn't going to harm it_. _Fucking peaceniks._ " Hank grimaced as he creapt toward the distracted villain.

Midoriya stumbled along with Aizawa on his back while Deimos and Sandford kept close watch of the area around them. Mineta had a smug grin.

"Are you guys seeing this? That suplex looked like a huge explosion! All Might's on a whole 'nother level!" Mineta stated proudly.

"And yet he still has to look at his notes when he's teaching us," Asui said in a low voice. Midoriya sunk into thought while the two Nevadians slowed down slightly to allow for space between them and the group. Deimos leaned slightly toward Sanford.

"Hey, San, you really think this All Might guy can win? Not to be an ass, but these kids seem kinda naive when it comes to superheroes." He whispered. Sanford shrugged.

"It seemed like Hank found out some sort of weakness, but was prevented from exploiting it. Besides, I think All Might's going to go for a nonlethal takedown, which is even riskier for him than just killing the damn thing." Sanford replied while watching the fight. Deimos nodded before running and taking his position at the front of the group. The students continued excitedly chatting amongst themselves, save for Midoriya. He glanced back and forth at the two opponents in worry.

As the smoke began to clear, the cheering started dying down. Blood leaked from All Might's mouth and side as powerful claws squeezed into the hero's left side. A pair of portals had opened up beneath them: One where the Nomu had hit the ground, and one underneath All Might's exposed back. The hero grunted out through clenched teeth.

"Oh, c'mon. W-what kinda cheap move was that?"

The lead villain gave a small sigh of relief.

"Nice. You were trying to bury him into the concrete so he couldn't move around anymore. Sorry, that won't work. Nomu's as strong as you are. That won't stop him." The leader spoke. The figure made of purple-black smoke reappeared, with a metal collar visible where his neck would be.

"Nice work, kurogiri. We've got him just where we want him now." The leader chuckled.

All Might released his hold on the creature's waist. Instead, he grabbed the giant hand that was digging into his bloody side in an effort to pry the razor-sharp claws away from his flesh. He glared at the leader with defiance.

"If this is your best, then you picked the wrong place to attack. You should just give up now." All Might spoke. The leader sighed before he began scratching his neck. His body tensed up.

"Kurogiri." The living mist seemed to nod before turning toward the Symbol of Peace.

"Normally I wouldn't want blood and viscera flooding the insides of my warp gates, but I'll make an exception for a hero as great as you," Kurogiri stated. The edges of the warp gates began to fluctuate.

"Since you're too fast to see with the human eye, Nomu had to restrain you." The creature began sinking through one portal and rising out the other, while still clutching onto the Symbol of Peace.

"And once he's pulled your body halfway through, I'll squeeze the gate shut." The villain narrowed his glowing eyes. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you to pieces."

Slowly, the borders of the portal grew closer and closer. All Might grunted in pain as he felt his ribs begin to compress and crack.

"Asui." Midoriya spoke with a hint of nervousness.

"Yeah, what is it Midoriya?" The frog-like student asked.

"Will you carry Mr. Aizawa for me?" Midoriya requested. Asui nodded before gently lifting the injured teacher onto her own back. Sanford glanced over at the exchange before focusing on an injured villain. Midoriya took off in a dead sprint.

"Are you crazy?!" Mineta shouted. Deimos cursed under his breath and ran after the green-haired student. Tears formed at the edges of Midoriya's eyes as he mentally begged for the Symbol of Peace not to die.

Time seemed to slow as Kurogiri materialized in front of the desperate student. Unable to control his momentum, Midoriya began sliding toward the void-like villain.

Before his hand could touch the purple mist, a large explosion knocked the student backward.

"Get the hell outta my way, Deku!" Bakugo shouted as he slammed his fist into Kurogiri's metal collar. His left hand lashed out, grabbing onto the collar and slamming the villain into the ground. A wave of ice sped across the concrete floor. The moment it touched the Nomu's leg, it began traveling up its leg. within moments, the creature's right half was frozen solid.

"One of your poorly trained thugs told me you're here because you think you can kill All Might," Todoroki stated with a flat, almost irritated voice. All Might took the opportunity to pry himself free of the creature's grip and practically flipped onto his feet, albeit clutching his open wound with one hand. Midoriya gasped.

"Are you okay?" He asked All Might. Before the pro hero could reply, they were distracted by Kirishima leaping toward the villains' leader, arms hardened. Before he could land a blow, the villain dodged backward, moving so fast he was a blur to the human eye.

"Damn, that was gonna be cool." Kirishma cursed under his breath. Hank dashed forward, slashing at the villain with his knife. A thin, red line appeared on the Leader's right arm. Crimson droplets pattered as they hit the floor. Bakugo taunted Kurogiri while keeping him pinned.

"The Symbol of Peace will not be defeated by delinquents like you," Todoroki stated coldly. The entire group turned their attention toward the leader, who was cradling their injured arm. He turned and seemed to glare at the pinned, teleporting fiend.

"Kurogiri, how could you let this brat get the best of you? You've gotten us into a real jam here." The leader chided. Bakugo gave a feral grin while looking at Kurogiri.

"Heh. You got careless, you dumb villain. It wasn't hard to figure you out. Only certain parts of you can turn into that warp gate. You used that mist to hide your actual body as a kind of distraction." The villain shifted slightly under his grip. Half a dozen small explosions rippled out from Bakugo's hand.

"Don't move!" The student growled. "You try anything funny, and I'll blow you ass up right now, you got it? They'll be cleanin' you up for weeks."

"Oh, that doesn't sound very heroic," Kirishima said awkwardly. The leader stood in silence while this exchange took place, before turning to the half-frozen creature.

"Nomu."

The creature screeched as it arched its spine and lifted its upper half out of the portal. The ice encasing its limbs began to crackle and fracture, before shattering and taking the Nomu's right side with it. It attempted to stand up, before stumbling and falling to what was left of its side. The creature's eyes flicked about wildly before rolling up into its skull.

"How is that thing moving? He's all messed up." Midoriya speculated. All Might held his arm out in front of the curious student.

"Stay back, everybody! It's going to regenerate!" The Symbol of Peace shouted. Moments after he spoke, the creature began to convulse. The remaining ice shattered into power as powerful muscles bulged outside of its wounds. Tissue knitted itself together as bones cracked and bent into proper shape. The hideous red of exposed flesh was quickly covered by ebony skin.

All of the students tensed and raised their fists. The villain chuckled.

"First we need to secure our method of escape. Get him Nomu." The leader ordered. The sound barrier was shattered as the creature sped towards the still unaware Bakugo, fist wound back. Before the strike could land, All Might threw the student backward and blocked the attack.

A massive shockwave blew the other students away and caused several trees in the building to be toppled over. A pair of long, narrow trenches lead to a cloud of concrete dust near one of the walls. Once the smoke cleared, a weakened, coughing All Might was revealed. However, he still stood.

"Kacchan? That's amazing! You managed to dodge him!" Midoriya shouted.

"Shut up, no I didn't, you damn nerd." Bakugo cursed.

"Then how did you get over here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

All Might scowled at the leader as he attempted to regain his breath.

"These are kids, and you didn't hold back?" All Might growled as a thin stream of blood flowed down the side of his face.

"I didn't have much choice. He was threatening my companion. Besides, these kids are no angels. The masked one? I saw him slaughter my peons left and right. The plain one tried to kill me with a maxed-out punch. What kind of 'hero' does something like that?" The villain lectured.

"You think you can get away with being as violent as you want-" The villain continued to drone on. Hank began moving along the edge of the battle toward the villain's flank while Sanford lined up a shot with his revolver.

"Stay back young Wimbleton and Sanford." All Might ordered. Sanford kept his handgun raised but obeyed, while Hank continued walking toward his target.

"Just sit back and watch a pro at work." The Symbol of Peace stated while flexing his fist.

"Nomu. Kurogiri. Kill him," The leader ordered. "I'll deal with the children."

A loud crack reverberated in the air as All Might and the Nomu dashed toward one another, the sheer energy cracking the concrete beneath them. All Might bellowed as both of their right fists collided with each other, causing multiple earthquake-like shockwaves to billow out from them. The Nomu's arm seemed to vibrate as bones simultaneously shattered and stitched themselves together.

"Weren't you listening?" The leader mocked as he flew through the air before landing on his feet. "One of his powers is shock absorption!" All Might grinned.

"Yeah? What about it?" He replied before smashing the creature in the chest. Their exchange of blows grew faster with each strike until their arms moved in a blur of attacks and counter-attacks. Massive gusts of air blasted out from each punch

"I can't get near them!" Kurogiri cursed.

"He said your quirk was shock absorption, not nullification," All Might spoke as he increased the frequency and strength of his attacks. The creature gave up all hopes of defense as it was wailed upon. "That means there's a limit to what you can take, right?!"

Massive chunks of stone were thrown into the air before being reduced to dust from the excess energy. The nomu threw its right fist into the hero's injured side, causing the Symbol of Peace to pause as a stream of blood spewed from his mouth. His eyes seemed to glow in rage as he doubled down on his assault. Entire trees were uprooted when they were caught in the pair's path.

"So, you were made to fight me, big guy. If you can really withstand me firing at 100% of my power..." All Might spoke as his arms seem to strike half a dozen places simultaneously. "...then I'll have to go beyond that and force you to surrender!" Dozens of strikes were delivered in the blink of an eye. The occasional spray of blood left All Might's mouth as he pushed onward.

The creature clasped both of its hands together before slamming them into the hero's chest. While he was dazed, it scrambled on all fours in the opposite direction. It turned just in time to receive a flying headbutt into the jaw. It grabbed the hero's leg, spinning him in the air before smashing him back into the ground.

All Might barely blocked a blow backed by the behemoth's entire body weight. Almost magically, he rebounded from the strike, throwing them both back into the air. Grabbing onto the creature's left arm and snapping it, the Symbol of Peace spun a dozen times before hurtling it into the ground. A circular section of concrete a hundred meters wide was broken and thrown into the air. The beast was stunned and hanging in the air.

"Now for a lesson." All Might spoke to the creature. "You may have heard these words before, but I'll teach you what they really mean.

"GO BEYOND."

" **PLUS ULTRA!** "

A white light surrounded the hero's fist before he struck the creature in the gut. A miniature explosion seemed to occur inside it. Suddenly, the sound barrier was not broken, but rather shattered as it punched a hole through the ceiling, causing a series of explosions to ripple across it. The creature continued soaring high above the clouds.

The students began whispering amongst themselves while Midoriya and Hank studied the Symbol of Peace. The hero stood proudly, but was beginning to shake and almost shiver. The leader began to twitch and mutter to himself about them all "cheating."

"I really have gotten weaker. Back in my heyday, five hits woulda been enough to knock that guy out." All Might proclaimed as he clasped his injured side. "But today it took more than 300 mighty blows." Steam seemed to pour off of him. He turned on his heel and pointed at the leader.

"You've been bested, villains. Surrender," The hero ordered. "We all want to get this over with quickly."

The leader stood in place while twitching and mumbling to himself.

"No...he beat me. He's not any weaker at all. Look at what he did to my Nomu! He cheated!" He began fervidly scratching as his neck, drawing blood.

"What's wrong? Not attacking me?" All Might taunted, shaking the leader out of his stupor. "Did you say you were going to 'clear this level' earlier? Well come and get me, if you dare." The villain took a startled step back.

"Tomura Shiguraki, please, do not fret!" Kurogiri spoke. "Look at him. He has definitely weakened. Nomu's attacks were successful. He's on his own. The children appear to be frozen in fear. And look." The weaker villains groaned as they began to crawl and stand up on their own feet. "Our own underlings are recovering. We likely still have a few minutes before their reinforcements arrive."

"If you and I work together, we can do this. We haven't missed our chance to kill All Might!" The void villain spoke. Shiguraki seemed to calm as he processed the information.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. This is it."

"We have no choice. We have to do it now" The leader realized. "I mean, the big end-boss is right there."

Hank studied the two villains when he heard a pair of footsteps behind him. He rolled forward as a mummy-like villain swiped at him. Before he could attack again, seven inches of carbon steel slid into his windpipe. The blade was ripped to the side, spraying a thin line of crimson along the ground. One of the students puked.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?!" Kirishima shouted. His eyes widened as a silver line flashed before his eyes. He turned his head to see a four-armed villain clutching at the handle of the knife buried in his throat.

Shiguraki dashed towards All Might, deadly hands outstretched.

"Consider this revenge for what you did to Nomu!" He shouted. A figure in blue seemed to appear next to him. Midoriya flew through the air, arm glowing with power while his broken legs flailed uselessly. He streaked past Shiguraki, his fist directed toward the floating void-villain.

"Don't you touch All Might, you stupid villain!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. In response, Shiguraki reached a hand backward into a small portal. Suddenly, a cold, grey hand was reaching out toward Midoriya's face. Time seemed to slow.

Suddenly, a hole appeared in the villain's hand along with a small explosion of blood. A gunshot rang out. All Might turned toward the entrance. A hero dressed in a cowboy-like costume wielding a massive revolver aimed at the villain.

"REINFORCEMENTS HAVE ARRIVED!" Nezu shouted.

Dozens of villains scowled and cursed before charging toward the teachers. Present Mic stepped forward with a small smirk. He took a quiet breath.

" _ **YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH**_ " He screamed. The sound waves of his voice were amplified to the point that they were visible. Those closest to the sound blast were thrown backward, while other villains in its path vainly covered their ears, before passing out.

A teacher clad in a white cloak with a black, skull-like mask leaped forward. Opening his mouth, a stream of white fog-like substance flowed out. Suddenly, the fog materialized into half a dozen duplicates of himself. They began knocking out villains in a flurry of kicks and punches.

"Our priority is to protect all of our students!" Nezu commanded sternly while pointing forward. The teachers responded with a resounding, "Yes, sir!"

Shigaraki took a hesitant step back while glaring at the new arrivals.

"Aw, man. The pros are here. It's game over. For real." He spoke, nervousness seeping into his voice.

He barely noticed the flash of steel speeding toward him. Dodging to the side, the leader felt a few crimson beads forming on the side of his face.

"Determined, aren't you?" Shigaraki asked Hank. The merc stared at the villain for a few moments before slashing at him again. The villain stepped to the side before grabbing the back of the blade with his fingertips. The steel was quickly reduced to rusty shards of metal.

While the villain was distracted by the blade, a swift kick struck him in the stomach. Before he could regain his breath, another kick connected with the back of his knee, before a right hook smashed him across the face.

Shigaraki lashed out blindly. His right hand connected with what felt like a ribcage. He grinned with sickening glee as he imagined bones cracking and flesh rotting. His eyes widened in shock when he spotted the metal plate seemingly riveted into the merc's chest.

Before he could speak, his right hand erupted in an explosion of blood. His kneecaps were blown outward by revolver rounds. His left elbow was rendered useless by a fourth shot. Before any more bullets could connect, Kurogiri's mist surrounded the leader.

Several more rounds streaked into the shadow before disappearing.

"Let's go!" Kurogiri shouted as he began to warp himself and Shigaraki. His eyes widened as a vacuum suddenly formed opened near him. The injured 13 used her quirk's destructive power to begin pulling the villain into the miniature black holes contained within her gauntlets. Two students held her up while she kept the villain trapped.

Kurogiri screamed as pieces of him were pulled away and reduced to nothing. However, he and his leader were still slowly teleporting away. Shigaraki silently swore bloody vengeance before they disappeared.

All Might stared at the spot where they had been before wiping away the blood leaking from his mouth. A massive cloud of steam seemed to billow off of him.

"We can still take 'em on! We've got 'em outnumbered 4 to one!" A villain shouted. His skull was split open by a .357 round. The students stared in horror. Some of the teachers gawked, while the villains growled in rage. Three charged hank.

The first, shirtless and covered in muscles bellowed as he swung at Hank. The merc dipped beneath the meaty fist, before jumping up and digging his thumbs into the villain's eyes. The man screamed before something important gave way. His arms fell limply at his sides before he keeled over.

The second villain took a hesitant step back. Before he could react, Hank closed the gap and struck him in the gut. The man doubled over, just in time to have his jaw shattered by Hank's knee. A loud crack filled the air as his neck turned 180 degrees.

The third began sprinting away but tripped and fell as a knife burrowed itself into her back. She weakly tried to stand up, before the blade pierced her throat. Hank glared at the rest of the scum. Challenging them.

Some turned themselves in, while others continued their assault. Deimos crushed a man's skull between his two rocky fists while Sanford emptied his revolver into two others. The teachers and students attempted to disable the villains in a nonlethal manner. Some of the students couldn't help but watch with sickened awe as the Nevadians effortlessly slaughtered the villains.

Hank felt a hand on his shoulder as he caved a woman's skull in with a piece of concrete. He spun around to see a somewhat horrified Midnight.

"What the hell are you doing kid?!" She shouted as she gestured toward the villains' corpses. Hank glanced at them before turning back to her.

"Warmup." He responded before walking past her. He paused before studying the cloud of smoke. A strange figure stood where All Might should have been. One-half muscular, the other half weakened and almost skeletal. His eyes widened as he put the puzzle pieces together.

The merc took off in a dead sprint toward Deimos.

"Give me your phone," Hank ordered as he ground to a stop.

"What? Why?" Deimos asked as he attempted to clean the blood of his hands on a villain's coat.

"Just give it to me," Hank growled. Deimos rolled his eyes before tossing the device over.

"Just don't look at my search history." Deimos requested. Hank was already gone.

Hank spotted Kirishima attempting to approach Midoriya and All Might. A concrete wall suddenly arose in front of the student.

Hank slid to the side to avoid the impediment. Creeping in the steam, the merc crouched behind a large piece of rubble. He immediately turned on the phone's camera and began recording. All Might finished transforming into a short, weakened man. Bulging muscle shrunk to nothing, leaving thin bones for arms. The massive grin, reduced to a pathetic frown sitting below a pair of sunken blue eyes.

Before he could continue, the teachers began collecting the students. Hank strode back toward the group, albeit it watched with suspicion and concern.

* * *

Outside, police sirens whined while ambulances were loaded up with body bags. The still-living villains were escorted by officers while a detective counted off the students.

"20, 21, 22, 23. Everyone seems to be unharmed, except for the boy whose legs were all messed up." The detective continued talking while a few of the students whispered amongst themselves. Deimos spotted and waved at Hagakure. However, she seemed to hide behind a disapproving Ashido, who glared daggers at the Hacker. Sanford leaned over.

"Trouble in paradise?" He whispered. Deimos shrugged while rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess I forgot that they're all kinda soft around here. I wonder if it was her first time seeing someone get killed." He murmured. Sanford gave him a light smack over the head.

"Focus man. Don't let it get to you." Sanford said somewhat sternly. Deimos nodded.

"Let's go ahead and get these students back to the main campus." The detective ordered. "They've been through a lot. We don't need to question them right away."

"Detective, what about Mr. Aizawa?" Tsuyu asked.

"The bones in his arms are splintered and he has facial fracturing. Fortunately, there doesn't seem to be any serious brain damage. But, his orbital floor has been almost completely destroyed." The detective sighed. "We have no way of knowing if his eyesight will be impaired when he's healed up."

"What about 13?" Ashido inquired.

"There's no need to worry there. Despite some pretty bad lacerations to the back, 13 is gonna pull through, good as new."

The students gave a sigh of relief. While the students continued to question the detective, The Nevadians stood off to the side.

"So what did you do with my phone? Take a selfie or something?" Deimos asked. Hanked rolled his eyes while inspecting the plate on his chest.

" _Still secure._ "

He glanced to the side to see Midnight waving at them. He strode over to the woman, Deimos and Sanford in tow.

"What?" Hank asked.

"You three are going to be coming with me to the administration building." She stated with her arms crossed. Hank clenched his right hand into a fist.

"What for?"

"To discuss your _methods_ of handling villains." The teacher spoke gruffly. Hank glared at her for a few moments before smirking.

"And if I refuse?" He asked mockingly. Sanford took a step forward.

"Hank, now might not be the best time to aggravate-"

"Then you will be forcefully taken into custody." Midnight replied. Hank raised an eyebrow. He sighed before waving a hand in the air and turning around.

"Fine then, you walking innuendo. We'll meet you there in an hour." Hank said flippantly. Midnight gritted her teeth.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

"To see if I can grab that 74 before the cops snatch it."

* * *

Several of the teachers and Nezu sat around a table as Detective Tsukauchi summarized a police report to them

"Our investigators are trying to learn everything thing they can about this so-called 'League of Villains'. We've made some progress, but we can't find anything on this Shigaraki so far. We've scoured our records for men in their 20s or 30s who are registered as having some sort of disintegration quirk, but so far, we've come up empty. Same for the warping villain, Kurogiri."

"Have you found any info about the League's connection with the AAHW?" Snipe asked. Tsukauchi shook his head.

"Besides the fact that six AAHW members participated in this attack, and that four of them were modified in some way, nothing." The detective explained

"So what you're really saying is we don't know anything," Vlad replied.

"We've gotta track them down. I shot their ringleader, but once he heals up he'll probably try pullin' somethin' like this again. What a pain." Snipe sighed.

"He did seem like the type." All Might muttered.

"Something on your mind, All Might?" Nezu asked.

"The attack on the USJ was too bold. No sane adult would ever attempt it. The ringleader kept monologuing about the reasons he was here and he bragged about Nomu's many quirks. But he never said a word about his own powers." The hero paused, reflecting for a moment.

"When things didn't go his way, he was visibly upset, like he was going to throw a tantrum. Ahh, I guess bragging about his creature's quirks was a quick way to draw me into a fight."

"That might be true, yes," Nezu replied. "But strategically, it was foolish to reveal his quirks upfront instead of keeping them a secret." The detective nodded his agreement.

"Shigaraki made wild, immature claims, but did so with a completely straight face. And he talked about Nomu like he was some kind of pet. It seemed like he'd never been told 'no' before-like he thought things would go his way no matter what. He has the personality of a spoiled brat. A man-child." All Might explained. The teachers paused to think.

However, they were interrupted by shouting in the next room.

"Stop! You can't go in there!" A woman shouted behind the locked door. Suddenly, the wooden double doors were kicked in by a certain masked-merc.

"I thought I told you to wait until you were called upon!" Midnight shouted as she stood up. Hank ignored her while Deimos shrugged.

"Is there something you need, Mr. Wimbleton?" Nezu asked politely with a smile. Hank glared at him before tossing a rolled piece of paper onto the table.

"What's this?" Snipe inquired before unfurling the paper.

"A list of demands," Hank stated. Everyone stared at him before laughing. Save for Nezu.

"Riiiight, what are you going to demand little man? Time to go pick up girls at the local cafe?" Midnight mocked. Snipe scoffed.

"What the hell is this list? Access to firearms, a private storage area for said weapons-" The hero began.

"Along with the right to carry said firearms on campus, and finally the ability to leave campus at any time for the purpose of raiding AAHW bases." Sanford finished.

"Listen, darlings, there's no way in _hell_ we'd let you anywhere close to a gun after what happened at the USJ." Midnight stated. "Detective, dear, what was the kill count again?"

Tsukauchi cleared his throat before speaking.

"Out of the 149 villains captured, 47 were deceased. 12 were so badly injured that they'll be stuck in a hospital for the rest of their lives, and 3 have been admitted to mental health wards due to traumatic stress." The detective looked up from his paperwork upon hearing Hank chuckle. The merc held up a small smartphone.

On it, was a video of the Symbol of Peace transforming from a might hero to a frail little man. All Might stood up, before coughing blood onto the table and sitting back down.

"You accept my demands, or several thousand versions of this little clip are submitted to the web. Even if you manage to delete half of them, they'll have circulated enough to be impossible to truly remove." Hank stated smugly. Midnight ground her teeth while Vlad gripped the table hard enough to crack part of it. Snipe's hand hovered over his revolver, wondering if he would be fast enough to shoot and destroy the phone.

Nezu, however, simply laughed.

"You do know, Mr. Wimbleton, if you had required such tools, you could have simply asked." The principal spoke.

"WHAT!?" Midnight shrieked.

"Ms. Midnight, surely you have to admit that their methods, while brutal, were quite effective," Nezu replied. "Not to mention, Mr. Wimbleton and his compatriots have had much more experience...dealing...with the AAHW than the entirety of the hero association combined! It would be foolish to let such expertise go to waste, wouldn't it?" Nezu explained.

"B-but they killed those criminals-" Midnight stuttered.

"Which was over the top, yes. However, I think we could negotiate that our students here try for more...non-lethal approaches to fighting common villainy, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Wimbleton?" Nezu inquired. Hank stared at the Principal for a few moments before replying.

"I suppose I could modify the demands. However, I reserve full rights to lethal force when dealing with any Agency members." Nezu nodded.

"Of course, of course. I believe those agents were armed with firearms, were they not? It would be dangerous to limit yourself against such foes, especially when they would show no such mercy to yourself. Now, is there anything else you would like to discuss?" Nezu inquired.

Hank leaned over the table, red lenses seemingly glowing.

"Where's the nearest AAHW base?"


	8. Omake 1 (can't think of a title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes 3 AM me decides "hey, what if I had a more shit-post style chapter or 'omake'". This is the result of that. IDK if I'll have this be a mini-in-between-series. Have fun.

"So how are things goin' with you and Toru over there?" Sanford asked. Deimos pulled out a strangely marked cigarette before lighting it.

"Pretty well. Been going on a few dates, cuddling, the whole shebang." Deimos replied as he pulled a drag from his cigarette before grimacing. Sanford cocked an eyebrow.

"That's not your usual brand." He observed. Deimos sighed before taking another pull.

"Yep. Toru's asked me to stop using my usual tobacco-filled ones, said it caused her sinuses to burn. She bought me some of these herbal nicotine-free ones. Bitter though." Deimos explained.

"The rest of class and the teachers'll be happy. Starting to make the place smell like smoke." Sanford replied. He snapped his head toward the door to the class as it was slammed open. Hank marched in, head held high, holding a bouquet of flowers. The rest of the class went silent, trying to figure out what the infamous Nevadian would do.

Momo Yaoyorozu sat in the back of the class, combing her let-down hair. She paused when Hank slammed down a bouquet of slightly wilted red roses. She glanced down at them before looking Hank in the eyes.

"Um...Thank you? If you don't mind me asking, what are these for." She asked, hesitantly.

"I got them for you." He replied gruffly. He paused for a moment, before immediately turning away while a small drop of sweat formed on his brow. "It's not like I-I like you or anything, BAKA!" As soon as he finished his sentence, he leaped out the window while, somehow, slamming it behind him.

Deimos's half-burnt cigarette dropped out of his mouth. Sanford rubbed his eyes a few times to make sure he had seen things correctly.

"I'm gonna need a real one," Deimos said as he pulled out one of his nicotine-laden cancer sticks.

"Where the hell did he learn that word?" Sanford asked as he massaged his newly acquired migraine.

"Oh, he wanted some dating advice for whatever reason. So as a joke, I gave him this rom-com anime I had. In the first episode, the female protagonist slams down a bundle of cheap roses in front of the guy and says...well she says what Hank just did." Deimos took a long drag.

"What happened next?" Sanford asked.

"Well, the guy's dense as all hell. So the girl goes to his apartment in the next episode, and waits for him in..." Deimos's eyes bulged outward as his second cigarette tumbled to the ground. He began hacking and coughing. Sanford grabbed him by the shirt and began shaking him desperately.

"WHAT!? DEIMOS! WHAT HAPPENED NEXT?!" Sanford shouted in fear. Deimos managed to gasp enough oxygen to finish his sentence before slumping over.

"She waits for him in lingerie..." Deimos whispered. Sanford allowed his friend to keel over before he drew a handgun. He quickly glanced at the rest of the class, before leaping out the window himself.

* * *

**Not sorry. Next real chapter in 2 weeks ish.**


End file.
